My Best Friend
by Le' CarolinnaXannej421
Summary: I, Lucy Heartfilia, am dating Natsu but later found out that he was with Lisanna. I thought he was already the perfect prince for me but I guess that it was my bestfriend all along, though I never realized it. I was about to say it to him but he likes another girl. Will I even have any chance at love and finding my own prince?
1. Chapter 1

**-MY BEST FRIEND—**

**SUMMARY: I, Lucy Heartfilia, am dating Natsu but later found out that he was with Lisanna. I thought he was already the perfect prince for me but I guess that it was my bestfriend all along, though I never realized it. I was about to say it to him but he likes another girl. Will I even have any chance at love and finding my own prince?**

~_ღღღ_~

**GRAY'S POV**

_Where is she?_

_Where the heck is she?!_

I already ran and looked for her all over the school campus, but still, I can't find her. Today, I'm about to confess to my best friend and she's Lucy. Her blonde hair is so silky smooth, it falls down perfectly wothout her trying. Her chocolate-brown orbs always look so cheerful and is always sparkling everytime I look at her. But most of all I love her smile. It's a sign that she's okay and happy. That's what makes her beautiful. Not even the most beautiful woman in the world, in and out, can match her beauty; to me. I just hope that she knows what I feel.

Right now, I'm already out of the school building, panting... I mean, how can you not be tired after looking in everyroom and every corner of the school building? Sheesh.. just ignore what I said. What's important now is **I HAVE TO FIND LUCY**.

I looked for her at the back of the school, the front, heck... I even started looking for her inside of the trash cans! Darn! That's so dumb of me... Well I guess I just have to leave no-

"Gray!" I heard someone call my name before I could even step inside the building.

_Lucy? No.. It can't be. I looked for her, all over the campus for crying out loud!_

"GRAAAYY!~" I heard her say again. I just turned around to make sure if it's her or not.. Well, I have no choice right? And there, I saw her clad in her school uniform; stretching her arms widely and running to my direction.

"Wha-WHAT?!" was all I could say. She gave me a huge bear hug and I felt blood rush to my face. _Curses! Why now of all times?! If Lucy will see me blushing this madly, she'd tease me.. NON-STOP. _"YAAAWWW!", ouch! Her hug just keeps on getting tighter and tighter! Man! This gal's got a tight grip on me! "Lu-Luce... T..Too... Tight! Sto-stop it! S-stop huggin' me!", I commanded her. Then, she pouted. _Dang! You just look awfully cute Luce!_ I thought. Then she replied,"So, you hate your best friend?!" She asked and she broke the hug. She covered her face with both her hands and took a few steps away from me. I swear that I heard a sniff there.

_Wait.. Sniff? _And then I heard another sniff, followed by a hiccup.

*Sniff...Hic-hiccup!*

_Shoot. I. JUST. MADE. HER. CRY. Ohh Dear Kami, what did I do? You know that all hell will break loose as long as Lucy will tell Erza that I made her cry?! What did I do wrong? I just asked her to break the hug because it was to tight! What am I supposed to do now?! _"He-hey, please don't cry. You don't want to see your best friend die in the hands of "The Akuma" right?", I comforted her and put my hands on both her shoulders. Slowly, she lifted her face up and I didn't see any tears?! " HAHA! Gotcha! You should've seen your silly pale face! AHAHAHA! I can't Help it!", she said while rolling on the floor, clutching her stomach. I flushed because of the embarassment. _Ugh.. I knew this thing would happen.._ "Hey! Stop it already!" ...

.

".." Still no reply, she's still laughing, darn it!

"O-OOIIIII!" I shouted. As soon as I caught her attention, I pulled her up and pulled her cheeks. " O-ok! I'm vewy sowie! It's just to funny!", she said. " HAHA! That's what you get for teasing the Great Gray! And you just look so cute 'ya know! " I retorted as I pulled her cheeks harder and I just kept on laughing until she pulled my cheeks too. "Wait- What! Not fair Luce! It's my turn to punish you now! I'msupposed to have the revenge now!" I whined. "Well, _this _is my payback for pulling my cheeks Fullbuster!" She replied emphasizing the word 'this'. And then, a light bulb just popped into my head! "I have a great idea!" I told her still pinching her cheeks. "WHAT?!" She asked in a rude manner which I just shrugged off. " We'll let go at the same time alright? Let's count to three" I asked and commanded her. It was not a surprise that she nodded too. "Ichi..-" I said "-ni.." Luce continued. "SAN!" We both said in unison and quickly pulled our hands away from each other's cheeks. "Ouch.." We both said rubbing our stinging red cheeks. "Glad that was over!" She said with a smile. I replied, "yeah."

Then our eyes just locked each other and awkward silnce took over. I also know that the silnce was killing her so I just broke the silence. "S-so why do you look so happy a while ago?" I said looking at another direction and a small blush crept to my face. Then I heard her reply. Her reply was the worst thing I ever heard from her. It seems like that I already have no chance with her already._ No, Gray, don't give up! I know you still have a chance sooner or later!_ Her reply was " Natsu confessed his feelings to me and I'm glad he feels the same way like I do!", She said it with her brightest smile._ Why can't I make her happy and make her smile like that? How can Natsu do it without an efforts?_ I asked myself. It just seems like my world was breaking to pieces already just by hearing the words she said. _Why, Luce? Why didn't you wait for my confession? _I guess fate doesn't like me either. Well I guess I have no more choice but to support her and Natsu.

_As long as she's happy, I'm happy too. Love hurts, ne?_

"Well, I'll be going now Gray! I still have to meet him at the park! See 'ya at the guild!" (**A/N: in here, I made them student graduates and wizards at the same time**) She said. I replied,"Okay see 'ya!" She was almost out of the school gates when she stopped, turned around, and started running towards me. I had these confused look on my face that she answered quickly. "Best friend handshake, Gray" She said. "O-oh yeah sorry I forgot!"I replied. So we did do our best friend handshake and she quickly ran off. I just want to see that bright smile of hers again.

***-*oOo*-***

**And yahoo! It's done! Whatcha think guys? Good? Well tell everything through your reviews! Just wait for the upcoming chapters, ne!**

**Japanese translations:**

_**Akuma=Demon**_

**Well That's all minna! Review!**

**~Rin-chan **


	2. The Best Day Gone Bad In Just A Year

**-MY BEST FRIEND—**

**A/N: Konnichiwa! I also forgot to tell you that I'm just a new author so do please, go easy on me and please do correct me if I have any grammar errors to ;) . So here's the new chapter! I hope you guys appreciate it too ^_^**

**THANKS FOR THE REIEWS:**

**Hinagiku Zeelmart: Thanks for saying that this fanfic is a nice idea ;) Please continue on supporting it, Hinagiku-chan!~**

**iLikeCookies12: Well, here's what you wanted! Since you want the next chapter and can't wait, here you go! I hope this chapter will make you happy!**

**RockCityGirl14: Arigatou! This really made my day!~ Thank you so much! I thought that I'll just get like 0-1 reviews but thank God, I got three :DD (Well, even if it's just three, I'm still happy and appreciate it because I know that someone really appreciates my begginer fanfics) Please! R&R!**

**Here you have it, I present to you...(Drum roll please) dududuudududud...CHAPTER 2!~**

_**ღ***_**-oooOooo-***_**ღ**_

_ღ__~Chapter 2: The Best Day Gone Bad In Just A Year~ღ_

_**ღ***_**-oooOooo-***_**ღ**_

**Lucy's POV**

_Ugh... What's taking him so long? I thought I'd meet him here at the park, 2 hours ago! Now I'm really getting impatient!_ I pouted. I'm just sitting here on a park bench waiting for . Or should we say, Natsu Dragneel. Minutes passed, he's still not here. _Okay, now I'm mad!_ I stood up and said,"Maybe I should just leav-" "Hey Luce!" , someone's voice cut my sentence. I turned around and my eyes widened.

"Natsu!~", I said and ran to him giving him a peck on his cheek and then hugged him.

"What the heck took you so long, _Dragneel", _I broke the hug and emphasized his surname signaling him that I'm super angry now. "Uh-uhm..." He looked pale and sweat began forming on his forehead. _Guess he's scared of me!_ I mentally shouted in victory and pride. Then, he scrathed his right cheek with his index finger, " Luce, sorry!", he said clasping his hands and put his head down. Then I crossed my arms in front of my chest and let out a "Hmph!"

"I kinda got carried at the rowdy fight that was happening at the guild! Then I got tired and fell asleep", He then raised his head and scratched the back of his neck.

"I just woke up a few minutes ago!", he added with a his signature grin on his face.

"Hmm... Okay! I forgive you!~", I said. "But next time you do that again.." A murderous aura surrounded me. "...You will _really_ get your punishment. Understand?!", I added and asked. And oh boy, he knew the meaning of that aura and quickly turned pale and saluted to me. "Aye, sir...er..Ma'm!", he exclaimed. "Very good!", I commented. "So... what are we going to do now? It's already sun down", I asked with a worried face. Well, who wants their date to be cancelled?! Then, I saw a really huge grin on his face.

"I have a really good idea Luce!"

"What is it?"

"Come on, follow me!", was all he said before he grabbed my hand and dragged me into the woods. "Hey! Where are we going?", I asked.

"….." No answer. "HEY!" I shouted. ".." Still no answer.

"Natsu, I command you to-" Then, we were already on top of a hill. My eyes widened at the wonderful scenery. Splashes of pink, orang, yellow, purple, and blue painted the sky. We were just in time to see the sun set. It was so romantic.

"Natsu, what are you planning to do?", I asked him and a blush crept into my face as I clasped my hands together at my back. Then he took a few steps to me. Then he leaned a bit at my face.

"Na...Natsu..", I said as he brought his face inches to mine. Then I flushed. I felt his warm breath tickling my cheeks. Then he closed his eyes. My eyes were already half close... And then, _It hit me._ His lips were close to mine but then I covered it with my right hand and pushed his face away. I know he felt taken aback just by seeing how his eyes widened.

I pulled my hand away from his face and just put it at my side. "Natsu, I'm sorry," I apologized to him and I just kept my eyes to look down at my shoes. Then I heard him say, "Am I rejected, Luce?"

Now I'm the one who was surprised and taken aback. First, I gave him a surprised look then to a confused one. Then I realized why.

A giggle escaped my lips. "What are you saying, Natsu? I'm not rejecting you!" Then I classped my hands against his. "I'm just saving _that_ for a special occasion!" Then I gave him a wink and my brightest smile.

I was surprised how Natsu got what I meant. For a slow thinker like him, I never thought he got it that easily. Oh well.. Then after the park date, he walked me home and said our farewells.

**~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~**

_**A year Later..**_

**~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~**

_**(Still..) Lucy's POV**_

**~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~**

I was woken up by the rays of the sun toughing my skin. I got up from my bed, and then quickly get into the bathroom. I stripped my clothes and put them in a basket and I gave myself a quick hot shower. Then, I wore short jeans shorts, a long light yellow hoodie that was so long that you can't even notice that I even wore shorts underneath, and brown doll shoes. I tied my hair _not _in my usual hair-do. Instead, I tied my hair in two pony tails that my hair just lay down on both my shoulders. I checked how I looked at the mirror and it's already okay to me.

**Today is a "**_**Very**_**" special day **for me.

I put my belt on with my stellar keys and my house key and just let the other side of the belt slide down a bit on one of my hips and I'm ready to go! I summoned Plue and I got up to the ledge beside the river. I hummed while I was walking.

Then I heard the boatmen say, "Be careful, Lucy-chan!"

"I'm fine, I'm fine! I'll be careful!", I retorted back with a smile on my face.

I just can't believe that it's _the day _already! "Plue, aren't you excited to day?", I asked Plue. All he replied were a bunch of "Puun..Punn". But I bet he's feeling the same way as I do. _I just hope Natsu remebers what day is today.._ I thought. I just shook my head and said, "Well of course he remembers!" As soon as I shouted that, all the people stopped what they are doing and stared at me. I blushed out of embarassment and just waved my hand in front of me signaling that nothing's wrong.

Then I saw a familiar building with my guild's symbol and I already know that it's my destination already. I kicked the doors "The Natsu-way" which caused a loud _Bang!_ That caught everyone's attention. Then I greeted them all with a "Hello eveyone! Good morning!~" And a large grin was plastered on my face. And they all replied with hello's, hi's and hey's . I walked towards the counter or bar and there I saw Mira wiping already super clean and shiny glasses and my best friend, Gray who was eating his **cold** breakfast. I sat down beside Gray and greeted Mira. "Ohayoo, Mira!". And she gave me her signature smile with her eyes closed, "Goodmorning too Lucy!~".

Then I stood up behing Gray and he didn't notice me _Arigatou, Kami-sama!_ I thanked God because I plan on surprising Gray. Then I hugged Gray's back which, surprised him (_Lucy: Yahoo! Victory is mine!_) and made him choke. "Hey, Gray!" I giggled realizing that I just formed a rhyme.

"*_cough.. cough* _What the heck was that for?! Darn it!" , He asked then exclaimed.

I pouted behind him, "Well that's one way to greeet!" I shouted then I frowned, breaking the hug then put my hands on my hips.

"Okay, okay sorry.", He then turned around with an apologetic look stuck on his face. "I was just surprised", he said in a soft voice then he ruffled my hair that caused me to blush a little.

_What's happening with you, Lucy?! You have a boyfriend for Pete's sake! Don't blush! _I said to myself.

Then he said, "Hi. Now are you happy that I already greeted you properly?" He asked. " Okay, I'm already happy and apology accepted", I replied then sat beside him again and ordered to Mira that all I want was a glass of juice. Gray and I started to have a normal conversation. Then we told jokes, we laughed, then teased each other. We just quieted down when we heard the guild's large wooden doors open. We saw two sillhouettes that belonged to a small girl with long hair that reached to her waist and a cat. Pretty much an exceed.

Then the little girl greeted us. "Hey guys!~ I'm back!" Then she walked into the guild and everyone shouted. I, too, shouted and sighed in relief to know that the little girl, known as Wendy, came back from her first hard mission (not an S-class) safe and sound with her exceed, Charles. I stood up from my stool and ran towards her, then I gave her a hug. "Oh, Wendy, I'm glad you're safe! Yukata!"

Then she answered, "That's kind of you, Lucy-san! Sorry for making you worry!". Then she bowed her head down._ This kid's just to kind _I thought to myself.

"No need to say sorry, Wendy", I said with a smile on my face. She just raised her head up and beamed a smile back.

Then someone from who-knows-where, shouted, "Let's have a celeberation! A celebration for Wendy-chan's arrival!" The whole guild shouted "YESS!" In agreement.

While the others were celebrating all day, Gray and I agreed to help Mira clean up after the party.

_**ღ**__A FEW HOURS LATER__**ღ**_

The party was over already and it was eventually almost midnight. Wendy went home with Charles, Erza, Juvia, Bisca, and Levy. (Well, they all belong to the same dorm anyway.) While the others just fell asleep at the guild.

Gray and I were at the back of the guild taking out trash. And when I was already halfway lifting the cover of the trash bin to put the trash bags inside, I saw the _worst_ thing I've ever seen in my whole life.

Natsu and Lisanna sitting on a bench beside the guild under a sakura tree saying "I love you" to each other, holding hands, then they _kissed_ for a few seconds, and hugged each other like there was no tomorrow.

_I can't believe it! He __**was **__with another girl, ALL DAY?! He even forgot that it's March 30 today! Our anniversary! First Anniversary for crying out loud! I can't believe him! What's worst is, how long have they been like that?!_

_Don't tell me that everytime Natsu was not beside me, he was with Lisanna, secretly going all Lovey-Dovey?! _I stared at them for minutes, staring at them in disbelief.

Tears started forming at the corner of my eyes and then they started rolling down my cheeks.

"...cy"

"Hey, Luce!"

I snapped out and I didn't notice that Gray was still here and that he was calling my name and that I was still holding the lid of the trash bin and the trash bag. "Hey, Lucy! You alright, buddy?!" He asked. Then he walked beside me and I saw him wave a hand towards me.

Then, he stared at Natsu and Lisanna. I craned my neck to him. I can't seem to read his emotions because his bangs covered his eyes. Then I saw his eyes already, _emotionless_... After that he held my wrist tightly. Then, he dragged me out of that scene, full of pain and misery. And I just left the lid there to fall to the ground and I heard it caused some noise but I hope Natsu and Lisanna didn't notice it.

_**ღ **__**Gray's POV **__**ღ**_

I saw Lucy stiffened as soon as she almost lifted the lid of the trash bin. She just stood there staring at something. I just shrugged it off knowing that it's not important. So, I just did my duty.

Minutes passed and my work here is done. I turned around to Lucy and noticed that she's still in the same position, frozen, and with tears in her eyes.

"Lucy", I started to call her name. ".." No reply.

"Hey, Luce!" This time, I shouted a bit louder.

"Hey Lucy, you alright, buddy?!" I exclaimed and then asked. _What the heck's happening to her?!_

So, I walked beside her and followed to where she was staring.

_Shoot... _I stood there and stared at the two love birds. _Curse you Natsu! How dare you do this to Lucy! _I clenched my fist and gritted my teeth to control my rage. _I'll just let you pass this time, Natsu. If Lucy ain't your girlfriend right now, maybe I already beat the heck out of you! I don't want to see Lucy this way again._

Then I grabbed Lucy tightly around her wrist and dragged her out of here.

We kept walking and walking. Silence lingered between us. Then I just started to curse Flame-brain mentally.

"ay..."

"GRAAAYY!"

I was to busy cursing Natsu in my mind to even notice Lucy already calling out my name.

"GRRAAYYY!"

I turned around and shouted,"WHA-!". Then, she hugged me tightly. I felt her cold tears drip on my torso.

I just hugged her back, understanding the pain she feels right now. We have been like that for a few minutes and her cries were now faint sobs and sniffs.

"Hey, look just please, forget everything you saw, alright?" I asked her while cupping her chin; lifting her chin up. She nodded but she still has that sad and painful look in her face.

I put my hand to her back and hugged her tightly. "I'm sorry that I didn't pull you out of _there _quickly. I'm so sorry" I apologized and I lowered myself to match her level and rested my head on her right shoulder.

"Gomene, Luce", I felt guilt written on my face. Then I felt her hand do circling motions on my back.

"You don't have to say sorry Gray. I should be the one saying that." I felt taken aback by her words.

"I'm sorry for you being sucked into this mess. I know that I can handle it alone but I got you involved in this trouble." She added.

"Lucy, I know that you can't handle it alone." I replied to what she last said. "I already noticed that since you can't even move a single inch to where you're standing a while ago. Remember I'm always here. I'll always be there, no matter what kind of trouble you're in."

"Remember that you are not alone." Then I heard sniffs again.

" Oh, Gray! Ari...*sniff* ...gatou! " she thanked me and I patted her back, comforting her.

An hour (?) has already passed since we have been like that. So, I suggested that we should just go home.

She broke the hug and apologized for wetting my clothes but I just said "It's okay." Then she crossed her arms and said, "Gray I don't wanna go home yet!" Then she stuck her tongue out.

"We have to go home now! Look at yourself! You look tired." I retorted.

"I don't wanna!" She said punching the air with her fists like a child.

"Ugh... You sure are stubborn.." I sighed and sweat dropped.

Then a light bulb just popped out of my head. I exclaimed, "AHA!"

Then she asked, "What's your problem, Fullbuster?" With an annoyed look.

" I'll take you to a 5-No-Natsu-Day-Trip in exchange of going home. That a deal?" I offered her the deal and she quickly nodded.

"I just don't want to be stressed and all, 'ya know.. *sigh*", she said.

"C'mon! Ikuso!" I commanded her.

"Hai-hai.." She replied.

Then we went straight to her apartment.

Little did they know that a certain dragon-slayer has been following them and has been listening to them the whole time.

"_Darn you, Gray.. Curses.."_

_**ღ***_**-oooOooo-***_**ღ**_

**A/N: Yahoo! And Chapter 2 is done! So, Whatcha think guys? Oh, Tell mee! Review too, minna! Thanks for reading too! Hope you all like it! ;DD**

**Nihongo (Japanese) Translations:**

**Ohayoo= Good morning**

**Kami-Sama= God (**_**If it's only kami, It's meaning is paper or hair)**_

**Arigatou= Thank you**

**Gomene= Sorry **

**Ikuso/Ikuyo= Let's go**

**Hai= Yes**

**That's all for now! Minna! **

**Ja'ne! Sayonora, amigos!**

_**XOXO,**_

_**~Rin-chan ;DD**_


	3. NoNatsuDay Part 1

**-MY BEST FRIEND—**

**A/N: Here's chapter 3 minna! I hope you will like it! Sorry for making you wait too ^_^. It's just because of my 1st quarter exams that I didn't update lately! Please forgive me! ;_;**

**~ARIGATOU:**

**MartiaLae: My expression when Martia-chan reviewed: OMG! I've been waiting for so long Martia-chan! *Squeals* KYAAA!~ At last you already reviewed! (Well, it's because Martia-chan is one of the first people I met and and became friends here in .) Thank you for your reviews! Sorry for making Gray here, make your heart ache But, I bet I also made your heart go doki-doki about Lucy and Gray's best-friendship too! (LOL Is there even a word like that? xD)**

**iLikeCookies12: Uhm.. I'm not really gonna torture Natsu so much.. Just a little pain or medium pain (?) Hehe.. Thanks for reviewing too! :D**

**Hinagiku Zeelmart: No. I'm not going to make Lisanna evil. ;) She's a super kind-hearted gal in the original anime that I can't even make her go evil! She's just too kind Please review in this chapter! I hope you will also appreciate it.**

**Well, here you go... CHAPTER 3: No-Natsu-Day 1 : Hanami Festival**

**-*ooOoOoo*-**

**Lucy's POV**

The rays of the sun woke me up causing me to groan. _Grr... I just hate mornings.._ Then, I looked up to my clock and saw that it was already 9:45 AM. _Naah.. 15 minutes won't hurt._ Then I just remembered what happened last night.

_**~Flashback~**_

_Gray and I are already in front of my house . I grabbed my house key from my belt. I was about to unlock the door when Gray put his hand on my shoulder. I jumped, and I was super surprised of what he did. I craned my neck behind me and then I saw Gray... Holding his laughter._

"_Pffftt...that...fac..e o-of.. y-yours...was.. EPIC! __**(XD)**__", Then the ice mage "idiot" started laughing. _

_Then an animated angry chip appeared on my forehead and then, I released an 'Erza'-like aura. _

"_So... WHY DID YOU DO THAT!?", I shouted. His face paled and soon enough, sweat started dripping off his forehead. _

"_I..uhm.. I was about to tell you that I'm going to pick you up at 10 o'clock tomorrow!" Grr... Curses. This guy found an excuse! I'll just let him slip this time._

"_Okay." Was all I said. A 'phew' escaped from Gray's mouth. After all this happened, Gray and I bid our goodbyes, did our BFF handshake, then, I unlocked my door and got in._

_**~Flashback end~**_

I glanced at the clock. _Oh, Mamma Mia!_ It's already 9:50! I picked myself up, hurriedly ran to the bathroom, took a really, _I mean it_ shower. I quickly wore my inner err.. clothes. Then, jeans shorts, pink flip flops and a plain tank top under a white off-shoulder. I tied my hair in a pony tail with a black ribbon. Then, I grabbed my backpack and sighed in relief that I packed my things last night. And as soon as I unlockd my door, I heard a "Beep, Beep!"

I went outside my house and saw Gray wearing black boots, pants, and jacket. The only thing that wasn't black, was his shirt under his jacket. **(A/N: Even his motorcycle is black XD)** Then I saw an ice-made cage-like thing at the end of the motor seat. **(A/N: Gomene, I dunno what's it called. Please just tell me!)**

I asked him, "Why the heck are you wearing a jacket on a really hot day?" He then answered, "Nah.. Just don't mind it." _Pfft.. So you're just acting all-cool now, Fullbuster? _I just shrugged the jacket-thing off and locked my door, then hopped on the motorcycle.

"We're going to inform Mira about this so she can tell when somebody asks, okay?" He told me. "Aye sir!~", I mimicked Happy and saluted to him.

"Hold on tight" was the last thingI heard from him then he started to speed up.

"KYAAAA! Gray!" , I shouted and hugged his back tightly. Then, we started to slow down and we were already in front of the guild. I felt like my whole body just melted and that I turned all white! Who even drives at maximum speed, for the love of... NEVER MIND! _Grr... Gray, YOU OWE ME BIG TIME! _I thought then, I mentally cursed Gray and yada...yada...

We hopped of the motorcycle and went in the guild. We greeted everyone except some members who were missing. And Natsu and Lisanna were one of them.

We headed to the bar and said "Hey" to Mira. And as always, she would greet us with her signature smile while wiping an already-shiny glass.

Then, Gray started to talk. "Hey, Mira, Me and my buddy over here," He pointed to me, "are going somewhere. We will be back here in five days. If ever somebody asks, tell them we left today. Okay?", He continued his sentence. Then I saw Mira, grinned and answered, "Well okay!~". _Mira doesn't grin... scratch that. I haven't seen her even grin even ONCE! Hmmmm... I smell somthing fishy here..._ Then, I shook my head, closed my eyes, and massaged my temples. _Grr.. This is not the time to think about such things! Today is relaxation day so just shrug it off, Lucy! _I thought. Then I opened my eyes, and saw that Gray and Mira shot me a confused look.

"I'm fine, i-it's n-nothing!", I told them. _Curses why the heck did I stutter? _I facepalmed and mumbled to myself, "Never mind."

Before we could even step out of the guild, someone shouted, "Take care!~", who was obviously Mira, who shouted. We just waved our hands, bidding goodbye and rode the motor. Before we could even leave, Gray handed me a black helmet like his and I wore it. And then he drove us out of Magnolia.

After an hour has passed, Gray suddenly spoke up, "Whoops! Gomenasai, Luce! I forgot to tell you that the place is very far. It would pretty much take like..uhm.. 14 hours?"

Then I yelled, shocked, "WHAT?! 14 straight hours?! Driving?! ?No sleeping?!" "I'm the one who's not sleeping you sleep. And we get to take breaks too." I sighed in relief and the whole ride was silent which made me to fall asleep.

**HOURS LATER...**

I woke up, the sun shining on my face. Then I yawned and I was about to rub my eyes when I felt my hands paralyzed. I started to move them but couldn't. I moved and moved but nothing happened. "Sorry about that. I put ice around your hands so you woudn't fall off while you were sleeping." I heard Gray said. Then I felt the ice melt and I could already feel my hands. I didn't notice that we were driving up a hill that made me see the beautiful sea, shining.

Then my attention from the scenery withdrew because the motor that we were riding already stopped and I heard Gray said, "We're here!". He later got of the motor and I saw him stretch his arms and yawned.

_Poor Gray... He didn't even sleep. _ I thought. Then I noticed that we were in front of this really large resort. Then, we went in. We went to the resort clerk and Gray told him that we needed two rooms. One for me and him for five days. The clerk just nodded and gaveus two room keys and showed us to where our rooms are. I unlocked the door to my room and my eyes widened at the room.

There was a 64-inch-flat-screen TV that was sticked to the right side wall of the light yellow room. Then, there was a queen-sized bed that was made out of wood at the left side of the room that was covered with white bed sheets, a white comforter and two white pillows. Then, there was this little white door at the left corner of the room which led to the bathroom. Then there was this transparent-sliding door that led to the balcony showing the beautiful sea. _I can't believe Gray can afford this! Oh yeah.. I forgot that he had a large payment on his last mission. Lucky him. _

I sighed and then jumped on my bed. I closed my eyes and opened them. I looked to my right, there was a small wooden drawer beside the bed. Then, I turned to my left. I saw a similar drawer too. There was a white lamp on the drawer and a small calendar. I squinted my eyes and tried to read what was the date of the encircled day. It read:

**April 2, XVI 789**

**-Hanami festival—**

_Wait what?Hanami...festival?!What the!? _WHAT THE HECK IS HANAMI FESTIVAL?! _I guess I have to go there.. just to find out! _I picked myself up and knocked on Gray's door to his room. Which was next to mine. I kept on knocking and knocking till forever. _He's a heavy sleeper I guess.._ I thought to myself and my chocolate brown orbs were replaced with animated equal signs and of course, I earned myself a sweat drop.

I was about to knock already when the door already opened. I saw Gray rubbing his eyes clad in his boxers and said, "Will you just quit the noise, please? " I then, pouted. "Gray-sama!~ Pwease come to me to the nearest mall!~ I wanna buy kimonos!" I begged him for dear life and put my puppy eyes on. I quickly recieved a sigh plus, a nod meaning that he gave in my puppy eyes. "I'll let you pass for now Luce.." Then he put on his black pants, a white shirt, and a black jacket. He locked his door and of we go.

We drove to the other side of the hill and we went to this small town called "Sakura Town". When we were already in the heart of the town, we saw a lot of food stands, people, and sakura trees. _Aah... So that's why it's called Sakura town. _I thought.

Then we saw this large building and I mean large. No screw that... It's **Enormous**.

The structure was almost made out of glass but still, there are still hints of steel around the place. We parked the motor near the entrance and we went in. The place was filled with millions or even billions of people! I then dragged him in every shop I showed interest in.

**Normal POV**

Gray and Lucy has been in the mall for a few hours now and the sun was already setting. While they were walking and carrying tons of Lucy's newly bought clothes, Lucy saw a flier beeing swept up by the wind. She stopped and read it. It read,:

**~Hanami Festival~**

**Q:What is it? A: A festival where the rainbow-colored sakura trees bloom at the same time, once every 5 years. **

**When and where: 7:30 PM at the heart of Sakura town.**

**~Come join us and enjoy the breath-taking view of the glowing rainbow-colored sakura trees~**

The blonde mage remembered that she has to buy a kimono for the Hanami Festival. _Oh, dang! I forgot to buy kimonos! I better hurry fast! It's already sundown! Probably 6:30 already.. I better find a kimono shop around here!_

The stellar mage then dragged the ice alchemist to the nearest kimono shop that she found and the ice mage asked, "Why the heck are we buying again? I thought the shopping from hell was already over?" He frowned and looked at Lucy in the eye signaling her that Gray needed answers. Then the celestial mage explained everything and Gray just let her buy her last set of clothes.

Later on, Gray just found himself waiting again, sitting on a brown couch near the fitting room. He heaved a sigh and stared at the clock above the curtains of the dressing room. "What's taking her so lo-" His sentence was cut by a beautiful looking Lucy wearing a pink kimono with yellow flower designs around the tied her hair in a bun with two maroon-colored chopsticks with a blue flower design.

She then walked over to Gray, and straightened the down part of her kimono. "How do I look?" She asked and gave the raven-haired boy her sweetest smile, wanting to earn a very positive reply. The ice mage did gave her a positive and an _honest _reply. "You look... K-kawaii... Beautiful." As those words slipped out of his mouth leaving him speechless, his blonde best friend blushed. "A-arigatou.." She said. "Oh, and Gray!" She went back inside the changing room but returned back to him quickly. Then, she held out a black kimono. About Gray's size that is. "I want you to come with me! Here! I picked you your own kimono!~" She said handing the kimono to her best friend. "Luce, do I _really _ need to wear this thing?" The ice mage asked. "Yes. Of course!" The blonde retorted quickly and after that, all Gray remembered was that he was being pushed by Lucy to the dressing room and after that, he was already clad in his simple black kimono.

_Why do I have to wear such an embarassing thing?!_

**TO BE CONTINUED... ;)**

**~*OooOOoOOoOOo*~**

**A/N: And cut! Sorry guys, that I have to cut it! Don't worry! I'll try to update the "No-Natsu-day 1 part 2". I hope you also liked it! Please review too!~**

**JAPANESE TRANSLATIONS:**

**Sakura= cherry blossom**

**Kawaii= cute :3**

**Bye-nee!~**

**XOXO,**

**-Rin-chan~ :DD**


	4. Chapter 35: NoNatsuDay1Part2

**A/N: I Told ya guys that I'm gonna update the part 2 quickly! Chuchuchu... : Please read and review!~**

**~..~..**..~..~**

_**Previously...**_

_Why do I have to wear this embarassing thing?!_

**~..~..**..~..~**

"_You're like my firework. You bring color and light to my life and my world at the same time."_

**Normal POV**

_Why do I have to wear this embarassing thing?! It's like I'm wearing a dress or something! It's going to destroy my manliness! And for once, I do agree with Elfman on being a man right now.. _Gray thought to himself.

After getting out of the changing room, Lucy said, "Well, it kinda suits you." The blonde mage then rubbed her nape and giggled but soon, she shrugged it off. Lucy quickly grabbed Gray by the wrist including their shopping bags and ran as fast as she could.

"Luce, aren't we going to change into our normal clothes again?", The ice mage asked.

"No! Now hurry up or we're going to be late for the Hanami festival!", Lucy replied quickly. All the ice alchemist could do was sigh and obey his best friend's order. They quickly got to the exit of the mall and told the guard that they will leave their things to him. The guard nodded in agreement because lots of people every five years would leave their things to him if they are almost late for the festival. After that, the two mages hopped on the motorcycle, wore their helmets, and they drove off. They reached the heart of the town in a matter of minutes. They decided to park the motorcycle near a ramen shop and they both walked to where the festival will happen.

Awkward silence lingered between the two mages and Gray decided to speak up. "So.. Why are you so desperate to go to this festival, Luce?" the ebony haired man asked.

"Well, I have been dreaming of seeing glowing,multi-colored sakura trees." The blonde answered. After that, the two just kept on walking with their mouths shut.

Soon, they reached the place. There were tons of people, japanese lanterns, food stands, and more. There were games too like hit-the-cups-with-the-ball **(A/N: Sorry minna, I seriously dunno what's it called.)** , and more games. (Which the author is lazy to write =_=")

The two best friends walked all over the place. Checking out toys, and stuff. Then the blonde suddenly- _rumble...rumble..._

"Pfft... You're hungry right?" Gray asked holding his laughter.

"Am not!" , Lucy retorted.

_Grumble...rumble..._

Gray then patted the celestial mage's right shoulder; still holding his laughter. "Pfft... I-I... Think..Your Sto-stomach...Disagrees, Lu..Luce!" Then the ice mage burst out his laughter. It's a good thing it was a festival which means, a lot of noise. Only a few people noticed Gray laughing. Immediately, Lucy whacked Gray's head leaving a really big animated bump. "Okay, gomen, gomen." Gray said sincerely.

Lucy just let out a "hmph!", and crossed her arms, and her face still frowning. Then she just smiled at her raven-haired buddy and said, "Let's eat!~"

_This gal's mood swings fast ehh.. _Gray thought. He just sighed and walked with Lucy to a small ramen shop named, "Ichiraku Ramen Shop". Both mages took a seat on the red stools and read the menu.

"A beef ramen and soda please." The blonde mage ordered politely. "Same goes for me too." Gray also said. "Just wait for a couple of minutes please!~ Thanks for ordering!~" The girl assistant replied with a smile on her face.

"Here you go~" The said waitress gave them their orders and both thanked Kami-sama for the food. Then, a light bulb appeared on the ice alchemist's head. "Ne, Lucy",

"Hmmm?" The girl hummed curiously while splitting her chopsticks (Ya know the chopsticks... always stick together when in the plastic or container.. WHATEVER T^T)

"Let's do an eating competition!" Gray challenged the said blonde.

"What?! It's not proper to play with your food ya know!" Lucy scolded her best friend and she added a 'tsk..'

"But-" The lad was cut off by the lass. "Nu-uh!" the blonde girl then sticked out her index finger and waved it in front of the ebony-haired man.

"You didn't let me finish. You also know that talking when another person is talking is improper too, ne?" Gray retorted. Lucy could just sigh in defeat and nodded.

"The winner will get whatever he wants." Gray said crossing his arms. "The loser could even be the winner's slave or servant ya know!" Gray added. The stellar spirit mage said, "DEAL!~" Then she called the waitress.

"Uhm.. Waitress-san, could you please watch who will finish their food first?" The blonde mage asked. "Ara-ara!~" The waitress exclaimed putting her hands on her cheeks. "Why, yes madam! Anything for our customer!~ By the way, my name is Giesel!~" The waitress or should we say Giesel, replied positively.

"Arigatou, Giesel-chan~"

Then the waitress counted, " Ichi.. Ni.. San.. Go!~"

The said mages ate their food quickly. They dug in their food, filling their mouths.

"I'M DONE!" They both said at the same time. "Hey!" Both exclaimed too.

"Quit mimicking me!" Then, both complained. They just sighed and glared at the waitress.

"The winner is..."

"The winner is?" They asked in union.

"Madam Blonde!~"

"I win! In yo face Fullbuster!" Lucy shouted in victory.

"...Grr..." Gray just groaned in dissapointment. Then, he complained, "But we both finished at the same time!"

"When you said 'I'm done', you and madam still had ramen in your mouths. Fortunately for madam-"

"Just Lucy, onegai." Lucy cut Giesel.

"-Fortunately for Lucy-chan, she gulped the food down first." Giesel continued.

"Huh?!" Was all Gray could say.

"Looks like you'll be my slave for a... a week maybe." Lucy said and winked at Gray.

"NO WAY!" Gray Shouted. Then Lucy pouted and frowned. She then crossed her arms. "Well, you challenged me first!", She said. "I thought best friends would keep their promises... I mean 'deals'!", The celestial wizard added.

"Alright." Gray said in defeat, while Lucy shouted "YAHOO!~"

After paying and thanking Giesel for what she did, they walked off and noticed that almost all the people were hudled in the same place. "Gray, let's check it out!" Lucy exclaimed. "Alright.." Gray said boringly still remembering his loss.

They went closer into the crowd. They went into the crows. Deeper and deeper into the crowd, holding each other's hands tightly for them not to get separated.

.

.

.

.

.

"WOW!~" Was all Lucy said. She was speechless for seeing the amazing tree in front of her. Gray, too, had just dropped his jaw in amazement.

"It's beautiful!" Lucy said, praising the beuty of the rainbow-colored tree.

"Yes it is." Gray said and smiled in agreement.

Then the ice mage heard some people say, "Hey, wanna watch the fireworks? The Hanami festival is said to be beautiful and fantastic not just about their Sakura trees!" Said one man. "Really?" A female's voice asked. _Must be his girlfriend._ Gray thought. "They have really fantastic fireworks here! It's the most beautiful in all of Fiore! It starts at 8:30!" The man exclaimed. _Hmmm.. Maybe I'll take Lucy there, but where's the best spot to watch fireworks? _The ice mage asked himself. Then, he heard the man speak up again. "I'll take you to the hillside if you want babe." "If I ever!" The girl shouted in reply.

_Kami- Sama's with me! Thank you! _

"Hey, Luce," Gray called the blonde. "Hmm? Nani?" The blonde asked. "Let's get outta here." "Ehh?! Why so soon?!" Lucy pouted.

"Just- Just come with me! I want to show something to ya!" He then took Lucy's hand and took a glace at his watch. **(Where did that watch come from?! xD)**_8:28 Grr... 2 more minutes left. _"Hurry , Lucy!" He commanded his blonde friend.

"Tch! Okay, so where in the world are you going to take me?!"

"Just wait and see." They ran into the streets of the heart of Sakura town. Then, they reached the forest and they ran in. "Gray, I'm scared!" Lucy cried.

"Just calm down there, buddy. We're almost there!"

"We're here!" Gray shouted once more.

Then they heard explosions but not the dangerous once. The explosion had a friendly tune. The blonde's milky chocolate eyes widened in amazement.

Her mouth fell wide open.

"WOAH!~", She shouted.

"It's pretty isn't it." Gray said while they watched different colors hit the dark eternal sky.

"Yes, yes indeed." Lucy agreed.

Gray managed to slip his right hand over the blonde's right shoulder. Holding her tightly to him. It's a good thing Lucy didn't notice.

They watched the fireworks bring color to the sky. _You're like my firework. You bring color and light to my life and my world at the same time. Luce. _

Gray thought. Still snuggling to her closely. Even though, he's aware that she's taken, still, he would not give up his feelings for her.

The firework display finished soon and Gray slipped his right hand off of the girl's shoulder and onto his side. Then, what happened next surprised him.

Lucy Hugged Gray. She hugged him. Then she started to speak up. "Gray, Thank you. I really apreciate what you did, _servant._" She said and gave the latter her brightest smile and her largest grin. Then she was already on her tippy-toes and she patted then, ruffled her so-called servant's hair. "You know what, Gray?"

"Yes, what is it?"

"You have soft and silky hair ya know!"

"Oh, really?"

The next thing she said really annoyed him, alright!

"Maybe you're a gay?" She wandered out loud.

"What the heck did you just say!?" The boy exclaimed and their night were full of teasing, laughter, and for Gray, it was one of the nights he enjoyed and cherished very much.

**~..~..**..~..~**

**A/N: And.. It's over! Part 2 is done! OMIGOSH!~ I hope you all liked chapter 3.5! **


	5. Chapter 5: NoNatsuDay2: Beach Day

**-My Best Friend- **

**A/N:Hi-hi!~ I Present to you chapter 4! I'm so glad that you guys liked the whole chapter 3 ^_^ I'm so happeh!~ Thank you for all the people who read it! Oh, happy 10+ reviews too! :**

**~ARIGATOU GOZAIMASU~**

**MartiaLae:Thank you for the tons of reviews!~ I thought that the quote I put in there, Gray hates the shopping from hell.. O_O And it's okay if your reviews are late! As long as the fic makes you happy! **

**Kara: Hihih.. I think I really know how to make people excited, ne? JK. Thanks for reviewing & supporting my fic too!**

**iLikeCookies12: Uhm... The kissing scene is uhmm... just wait, ne? If I put one now, then, it's pretty much that I'm being a spoiler-much.. T^T . And, oh, you made a point there, I'mma gonna make Natsu jealous and angry! :D And the "Gray-sama~" thing, so cute! :3 Arigatou!~ The other review that you wrote, it really made me... uhm.. how do you call that thing... OVER-JOY?! xD Mwehehe **

**Kira no Baka: Thank you! :* Please, keep on supporting my fic!**

**~So, I Pwesent to you..! CHAPTER 4: VOLLEYBALL~**

**~..xx~*OO*o*OO*~xx..~**

**Normal POV**

The two mages decided to go home and they hopped on the motorcycle. They went back to the mall to grab the things they left and they went off to the resort they stayed in. They hopped of the black vehicle and went in, grabbed their keys from the clerk, unlocked their doors, dropped on their beds, and went to sleep.

**Gray's POV**

"Oi... Gray.." I heard someone called me.

"Gray.. Wake up!" Then I felt this stupid person waking me up shake me.

"Gray!" Hmm... Feminine voice.. Must be Luce. I opened my eyes a little and saw a streak of golden hair and a pink colored kimono. _Yup, it's her alright._ I immediately shut my eyes to sleep.

"Graaay!~" She shook me harder. I groaned and covered my head with my pillow.

"GRAAAAAAYYYYYYYYYY!" Okay.. That shout was enough to wake up the whole neighborhood.

"What did you say about my shout?!" _Dang.. she heard. _"Okay, I'm getting up, Ur-Jr.!" I shouted.

"Wha-! Ur Junior, you say? How. Dare. You." The next thing I knew, I was ROFL-ing on the floor.

"Hahaha! Sto-stop tick-tick... ling me, Lu, Luce! HAHAHAHAHA!" I ordered her.

"NEVER!" She answered. Then I saw her stop for a moment. _This is my chance!_

Then, I tickled her and she was now the one who was 'Rolling On the Floor, Laughing'. "HAHA! GRAAY!~ TOMARE!"

Then, I stopped. "Gray, we need to go to the beach now! I wanna swim!" She said in a childish manner. "But why don't you go by yourself?" I asked.

"What if there were boys who will 'hit' on me? And you're my servant, ne?" She then, retorted. "Now, c'mon.. please!" She ordered me. "Okay." I said.

"I'm just going to prepare my self. Buh-bye~" Just before she could even exit, I told her, "Okay, just... just wait for me at the lobby 'kay?" I just said, remebering what happened last night.

I sighed, took of the embarassing kimono and gave myself a quick, cold but nice shower. I wore my dark blue swimming trunks and wore a white t-shirt for my top. I also brought my volleyball. Just in case.

I then saw Lucy wearing a scarlet, red, fish-net off-shoulder which is _(duhh...) _see-through. She wore a white bikini inside. She also wore red shorts and her pink flipflops. Luce tied her hair in a pony tail too. "So, we're all set?" I asked.

"Hai!~" She answered energetically.

Silence was between us as we were walking to the shore. The silence was already killing me so I started to speak up. "Hey, Luce".

"Hmm?"

"Uhm... Wanna go volleyball?" I asked her.

"I..I dunno Gray.." She started to play with her fingers. Then a small blush crept on her face.

"Why?" I asked. "..." No reply.

"C'mon, tell me!" I said.

"I...I.." She started biting her lower lip.

"I.. I.. " She then took a deep breath and said, "Idon'tknowhowtoplayvolleyball!"

"Nani? I can't understand you."

"I. DON'T. KNOW. HOW. TO. PLAY. VOLLEYBALL!" She shouted.

"Okay.. chillax there, buddy." I patted her head. "I'll teach you!" I gave her my widest grin.

"Okay! Thanks, Gray!~" She returned a wide grin back.

We already reached the shore and I was relieved that they had a volleyball net there. We settled our things near the volleyball net and I dragged her to the other side of the net.

"Okay, Luce, I'll teach you volleyball!", I said. "Okay", was all she answered. _Guess she's nervous. _

"Now first thing, stretch your arms and-"

"I already know the basics Fullbuster. All I don't know is how to _play _the game."

"Oohhh..kay.. So do you how to serve?" I asked.

"Uhm.. not really.." She said, scratching her right cheek with her index finger.

"You hold the ball using your hand. Then, form a ball using your other to your side but, aim at your front. Now let's see if you get it."

She followed my directions and she barely hit the ball... I face palmed. _Agh.. beginners.. _I held her hand that was formed into a ball. I saw her blush just by holding her hand. _Wahoo! A score for Gray the Great! _I started to swing her arm with mine and I then, hit the ball which flew so far due to the strong force.

"There, if you swing your hand first, the outcome will be better. Swinging your arm and hand towards the ball little by little, helps you to concentrate on hitting the ball and including the direction where you want to hit the ball." I explained. I ran to get the ball and when I got it, I gave it to her and then, she prepared her position. She nodded quickly at my explanation and tried it. She swung and swung and she did manage to hit the ball. The problem was , the force was too weak.

I then, sighed and told her that the force was too weak. She needs to hit the ball a little harder. I grabbed the ball again, and gave it to her. This time when she hit it, she hit it right. Then after that, I taught her how to 'Recieve', 'Block', and 'Spike'.

Dang she picks things up fast. She's amazing, she learned volleyball fast. After teaching her for a while, we were already playing with each other. She's too good for a begginner, even for a veteran! She's very excellent in volleyball I should say.

After playing a few sets, we bought luch from a hotdog stand and I treated her for being such a fast learner. And, for being an excellent player in volleyball.

We were now munching on our food, sitting on two stools at the hotdog stand, when I noticed Lucy has a stain of ketchup and mustard on her face. I snickered and grabbed a tissue and wiped it off of her face. From the actions that I made, I sure did make her blush! _Hoho! Another score for me!_

**Lucy's POV**

When I was munching my food I looked at Gray and I saw him snicker. He grabbed a tissue and wiped something off of my face. I felt myself blush after he did that. _What the heck's wrong with you, Lucy! You __**have **__Natsu! Oh, darn, I shouldn't be thinking about him right know. But, THIS IS THE SECOND TIME IN A ROW OF BLUSHING FOR ME THIS DAY! _I mentally scolded myself.

_Okay, now for revenge Fullbuster; for making me blush. _I grabbed the ketchup bottle on the counter and said, "Oh, Graaayy!~" Then, I drew a moustache and a pair of whiskers on his face. "HAHAHA!", I laughed and laughed and laughed until I didn't notice that He took a mustard bottle on the counter and started drawing on my face too!

Then, we had our so-called, 'food war'. We smeard ketchup, mustard, and mayo everywhere and we even threw each other'hotdogs! Oh, how I missed this moment. It's been awhile since we did our food war.

After looking at each other's faces, we laughed, teased each other, told jokes and more! Then I heard people that passed by say, "They're such a cute couple!" and more of them like, "Kyaa!~ I wish me and my boyfriend were like them!" and "Such sweet and romantic kids." Those sentences made us stop from what we were doing.

I felt my face heat up and I think my face is as red as Erza's hair. I took a glace at Gray's face and his face was the same color as mine, too. Awkward silence, again, lingered between us. Then, I broke it. "So..." "...so?" I heard him say.

"Let's go swim! (?)", I sorta asked. "A-alright." He then, agreed.

We were already at our station a while ago and I decided to strip my clothes off. (except le' bikini!) Then, I put sunblock on and I started to swim. Gray, too, stripped his shirt and started to join me in the water.

I started to float and floated a little bit farther from the shore. Then I did different strokes until I reached the deep part. When I was swimming, something just grabbed my feet down. But before 'the thing' could drag my face down the water, I shouted _his _name out loud, for dear life. After that, I only heard splashes, and since I was underwater, I lacked in oxygen, and my sight turned black.

**Normal POV**

As soon as the lad heard the scream of his guildmate, he quickly swam to where Lucy was. He searched for the blonde, calling her name, "Luce! Lucy! Where are you!". He then, dived underwater, looking for his best friend. He kept on searching until the ice mage found her passed out.

He swam deeper and pulled her up. But, something just pulled his friend down and deeper. He noticed this very long seaweed tangled on her leg and he froze it, and the seaweed broke into pieces. He pulled her up and as soon as their head were out of the water, he opened his mouth, wanting himself to breathe.

The raven-haired mage carried Lucy on his back as they swam closer and closer to shore. When they reached the part where it is shallow, Gray immidiately carried Lucy in a different way. He carried her bridal style and he ran until he stepped on the fine, white sand. He let her lie down on the sand and opened the blonde's mouth. He gave her a mouth-to-mouth resuscitation.

After that, Lucy coughed and when she opened her eyes, she saw Gray's face close to her. Then, the celestial mage felt that her lips were warm. That's when she noticed that it was Gray's lips on top of hers. She later got up and turned around for Gray not to see her tomato-colored face.

Then, she faced Gray and shouted at him, "What the heck was that for!? Why the heck were you kissing me?! That was my first ya know!"

"Geez.. I did that for you to live and it wasn't a kiss. It's called, mouth-to-mouth resuscitation." Gray replied.

Lucy, dumbfounded, just walked away from the latter and grabbed her top and shorts and put it on. She hugged her knees closely to her chest and buried her face in it._ What in Mavis's name is happening to you?! What's this tugging feeling in my kokoro when he's always near me, and touching me?! _ The blonde mage asked herself. Then, she began slapping her own face and just groaned. She had been in that position the whole time until she decisioned that she will just go have a stroll around the beach.

_~A FEW HOURS LATER..~_

Lucy had already gon back to her station and she saw Gray panting like crazy. The lad then looked at her and said, "I'm sorry! I'm sorry for what happened a while ago!"

Lucy was surprised. She gasped and cover her mouth with her right hand but later uncovered it and just replied, "You don't have to be sorry. I should be the one doing that you know." When she said this, her eyes softened and sincere smile was plastered on her beautiful face.

"I'm so sorry that I scolded you like that. I was wrong. Gomene, Gray", She added.

"Apology accepted", said the ice alchemist. And then they both shook each other's hands and gave each other a bright smile. The stellar spirit mage sat beside the ebony-haired man and asked, "So, why in the world were you panting like crazy a while ago?"

"Uhm.. I was looking for you _again _a while ago." The man replied, emphasizing the word _again_.

They were both quiet the whole time. And they just both watched the sun set before them.

"Uhm... Let's go get dinner?" Gray first asked.

"mm.. Okay! Let's just change clothes, ne?"

Then both change clothes that were in their bags and they ate dinner and they both went home.

**~..~*ooOoo*~..~**

**A/N: And it's done! Hope you all like it! **

**Japanese translations:**

**Tomare= stop**

**Gomene= sorry**

**Kokoro= heart**

**Please review! I'll see you on Saturday!~**

**XOXO,**

**~ Rin-chan ~ :DD**


	6. Chapter 6: The movies and Picnic

**A/N: Konichiwa, minna-pyon! I am back and this is Rin-chan signing in! I was pretty much over-joyed (Is that what you call it?) when I saw the number of reviews you gave me :" ARIGATOU! I Wuv You All! **

**Arigatou Gozaimasu :3~ :**

**Bob Bandicoot: Gomene, Bob-nii-san, I made you all confused... ;_; Gomene! Thank you for also giving those wonderful reviews! You'll know later at the end of the chapter about that Natsu-play-boy-thingy. When you read that, you'll just go all face-palm... SWEAR..**

**MartiaLae: Oh my Martia! Thanks for reviewing ! And I'm glad that you loved the Gray-scores-a-point-for-himself-thing ;)). Hehe... CPR :DD Mhehehe "My heart is thumping sa sobrang kilig xD!" HAHA! I knew it! You're a Filipino just like me! :D (Just don't mind that thing.. =_=") Basta, salamat! Good luck din sa "My Heart's Sole Sanctuary" mo!~**

**Zero: I know I shoudn't have called Gray an alchemist but I just don't want to call him 'Ice mage' all the time too...**

**X3m King12: Here's uhm.. chapter 6? (It's chapter five though..) So here you go!~ And about the Ichiraku thingy... I just can't think of a ramen shop's name so I just put 'Ichiraku' since I love Naruto too **

**iLikeCookies12: Mwehehe... still a kiss for you huh? (CPR :DD) Thank you so much for reviewing!~ And thanks for reviewing all the time ;) I hope you'll like chapter 5 :DD**

**Smiley Peys: Thank you :* And I really like the you-imgaining-being-Lucy thing : SO KAWAII!~**

**SO, HERE, I PRESENT TO YOU, CHAPTER 5: No-Natsu-Day-3: Picnic and the movies**

**~*ooOxxOxx*~**

**Lucy's POV**

It was a hot afternoon. _Hmph... Another boring day..._ I sighed and here I am, lying on my bed, staring at the white ceiling above me, waiting for another boring and long minute to pass. "I wanna go somewhere... But where?",I said. After that, a knock was heard at my door and I just said, "Come in.." boringly.

I saw Gray walk inside my room wearing a white t-shirt under a brown jacket with uhm... how should I call it.. Puffy-things? **(A/N:You know... If you watch Hitman Reborn, Gray's jacket is similar to the 25-year old Lambo when he was fighting Levi) **And he wore black pants as always. Then I heard him say, "Oi~ Luce, I'm getting bored here... Let's go watch a movie or go to the hillside and have a picnic?"

"Uhn... Let's do both!" I suggested.

"WHAT?!", He exclaimed.

"Why are you disagreeing to your master, huh, servant?" I asked.

"But-"

"No buts! You vowed that I'm going to be your master for a week! Why do you always seem to forget that!" I complained.

"Geez.. Sorry for being 'forgetful' and alright, _Master_", He emphasized the word 'master' boringly.

"Alright so, let's go now!" I commanded him. " But wait!", I added.

"Hmm?" He hummed.

"I'll go take a cold shower first."

"Aye, Ma'm", He said mimicking happy and saluted to me. I just smiled at him and he already went out the door.

I opened my bathroom door then stripped my clothes of. I took a quick shower and later wrapped myself in my fluffy, pink towel. I searched for decent clothes to wear and I decided to wear a white, short-sleeved shirt with splashes of neon colors at the center of the shirt and there was an' I'm bored ' printed in black on top of the neon colors. Then, I wore black skinny jeans and red sneakers. I tied my hair into two braids and I grabbed my black shoulder bag and 'my prepared' picnic basket and off I go to the lobby.

I saw Gray, clad in nothing but his boxers that made me sweat drop..

"Oi~ servant, where's your clothes?" I asked him.

"Crap! When did that happen!?" Gray exclaimed and then searched all over the lobby.

"Come on! We have to go!" I whined. Placing my hands on my hips.

"Okay, okay just wait for a couple of seconds, missy, and could you please, keep it down?" He replied while putting his clothes back on.

"Hmmmph.. Okay.." I agreed.

"Ikuyo!" He commanded.

"Aye sir!~"

We got out of the resort and later rode Gray's motorcycle then headed to Sakura town again since it was the nearest place with a mall that we know.

**Normal POV**

The two teenagers parked at the parking lot of Sakura town's mall. The two got in and rode the escalator and went to the third floor where the movie house was located. **(A/N: Wow ^ I never knew that Lucy and Gray could memorize the map of the whole mall just by going there once xD)**

Before the two mages went in the movie house, they still have to pick the movie they want to choosem, get tickets, and buy popcorn.

"Oi, Gray~ I'll buy popcorn, ne?" The blonde asked.

"Hai..." The raven-haired boy replied quickly, busy looking at the movie posters displayed at the long dark hallway leading to the doors of the movie house.

_**~ Narrator: Special Announcement minna-chan~ Our author simply forgot what the movie house looked like.. err.. the hallway I mean. The walls are colored in pitch black but there are still lights sticked to the ceiling. The floor is colored in pitch black too but is covered with a thick, red velvet carpet. The movie posters are near the ticket booth which is just a little stand with a 20 year old lady guarding it. That's all, minna-chan!~ Enjoy the story~**_

The blonde mage then looked for a near food court or stand and thank Kami-sama, she did.

"Two popcorns please, the other one is cheese flavor. Oh, and please get two regular sodas too. Arigatou." Lucy ordered and gave the vendor the money.

"Here you go, ma'm. Thanks for ordering! Come back again!~" The vendor with long, curly,purple hair, which was tied into a ponytail and with golden eyes and who was in her white colored shirt and black pants, said in delight and gave Lucy her brightest smile.

The stellar spirit mage hurried her way back to the entrance of the movie house. She saw Gray waiting and standing beside the wall holding two tickets. The lad later noticed Lucy and waved at her.

"So, what movie did you choose?", The milky-chocolate eyed girl asked.

" Scream 4", Gray replied with a smirk on his face.

From the words that Lucy heard form Gray, she just mentally melted, feeling that she's all white, that her eyes already bulged out of her.

"NNNNAAANNNNIIII!?", The blonde mage asked in cowardness.

"Why, you scared that much, miss scaredy-cat?", the ice mage teased her.

"What?! Ye- I mean no! Infinite **NO**!", the celestial mage lied.

"Well, then, let's go watch!" Gray cheered. "O-okay..." Lucy just agreed. _You can overcome this fear of yours, Lucy! You can do it!_ Lucy encouraged herself but, those words _never _even helped.

"KYAAAAAA!" She shouted in fear gaining the attention of many people when she saw the police's head being cut off.

"AAAAAHHH!" She shouted again when she saw that the girl was being chopped all over.

She kept on screaming but what made her scream the most was when a blonde girl in the movie got shot. Instead of screaming, she cried remembering the day she experienced the worst. _Mom... _she thought.

**~Flashback~**

_Little Lucy was playing at their backyard when some thieves managed to get in their security system. She then heard her lovely mother's scream. Little Lucy ran inside the house searching for her mother. She later saw her in the arms of a thief, his face covered with a black mask. She saw another thief holding a gun, pointing to her mother's head._

"_Mom!", Lucy cried. Beads of cold sweat began forming on her forhead and tears started streaming down her pale face. She started walking near her mom, thinking of a strategy on saving her mom._

"_Come nearer, or your mommy's dead." The thief holding her mom warned her. Then, the blonde lass started walking backwards, going farther from the thieves. __**What will I do? Ahah! Go to daddy and call the police!**__ Little Lucy thought._

"_On second thought, call the police or somebody else, we will kill your mom too. We will not kill her if you tell us where you keep your money, kid." The thief holding her mom said, saying it swiftly like reading Lucy's mind._

"_Lu-lucy, dear, don't tell them or else, our family will have no more money... Just go to your daddy and call the police. Just leave me honey..." Layla, Lucy's mother begged her most precious daughter._

"_But mommy, I can't! You'll die!" Lucy cried._

"_Shut your mouth! Woman!" The guy holding the gun said. "I'll pull the trigger of you talk once again!" He warned._

"_Come on... Run sweetie.. Mommy's going to be alright!" Layla comforted her daughter._

_Before the guy even pulled the trigger, Layla said her last words. __**"I love you so much, my dear Lucy!"**_

_**BANG!**_

_The gunshot was heard all over. Luckily, the guard from the operating room, who was supposed to be in charge of guarding the whole Heartfilia Estate, was woken up from the gunshot. He saw the thieves from the TV, that was caught by the cameras scattered everywhere around the mansion. He then pushed the alarm button which startled the thieves and they both ran away, leaving Layla on the floor, with a bullet inside her head._

"_Dang it! We've been caught!" The thief with the gun exclaimed when the siren of the police cars were heard. The two thieves were caught and the paramedics rushed to Lucy's mother. They brought her to the hospital, looking for Layla's chance of living. Unfortunately, they declared her dead on arrival._

**~Flashback end~**

Lucy's eyes were filled with tears and faint sobs escaped her lips. Even though the sobs were faint, Gray still heard it and he craned his neck to Lucy. He later panicked, not knowing what was he supposed to do. He then remembered the day that Lucy caught Natsu with Lisanna. He grabbed the blonde mage's wrist, the picnic basket, and her bag then, they went out of the movie house, leaaving their food on their seats.

"Hey, Luce, what's wrong? Was it really that scary?", he asked.

Lucy didn't say anything but instead, she just hugged Gray tightly, now, louder sobs escaped her mouth. It's a good thing only a few people were at the third floor at this time.

Gray just hugged her back, patting her back with his right hand and his other hand was stroking her head.

"Now, now... just calm down and when you are already calmed down, say everything to me, 'kay?" He said to Lucy.

The crying blonde just nodded and continued sobbing. After minutes that seemed like hours, Lucy's tears stopped streaming down her face and she broke the tight, comforting hug. She felt two hands on her shoulders and she realized that it was Gray's.

"So what happened?" Gray asked.

"Remember the blonde woman who was shot in the movie?"

"Yeah?"

"That part looked exactly like my mother's death but the difference is, it was not some horrible ghost-thingy-whatever.. It was two thieves that shot my mother in the head in front of me.." Lucy replied.

"I-I'm so sorry.. I shouldn't have asked you.." Gray said, feeling guilty and sorry of what he heard.

"I..It's okay.. At least, I let it all out now, ne?"

"Yeah, you're right. So we still gonna go back there?" Gray pointed to the movie house's pitch black doors.

Lucy just shook her head and said, "Let's just go eat lunch".

The two went to a fast food restaurant **(A/N: I wonder what it is? Mhehe :DD)** and ate their food. They later got out of the mall and hopped on the motor. Then, that's when Gray realized that they ran out of gas... and that one of the wheels is flat.. **(=_=" Stupid Gray...)**

"Aww Kuso! The gas is low and the front wheel is flat!" Gray shouted.

"What the heck!?" Lucy exclaimed. She later sighed.

"I'll take this to that vulcanizing shop first." Gray pointed to a small wooden stand. He walked towards the shop. Fortunately for them, the shop was not yet closed. Gray said that he needs to pump air to his wheel and fill the motor's gas tank. Then the shop owner said that the gear was broken too. So he better leave the motor and just get it later.

He later walked to Lucy and explained everything. He also told her that if she wants to go picnic, they have to walk. Since Lucy is a strong-willed and persistent person, she just nodded her head and started running. Gray just followed suit.

Lucy started to slow down when droplets began falling down her face. She cursed herself from not bringing an umbrella and Gray just cursed her and Juvia. (If you know what I mean... ;)) Then, it started raining.

"If only we just stayed in the mall.." Gray complained.

"Geez... you also agreed to come anyway so don't blame me!" Lucy just retorted which made Gray silent. Then, it rained harder. Gray just pulled his jacket off and covered Lucy with it, trying not to make Lucy catch a cold since it would just ruin her vacation.

A miracle came and the rain immediately stopped. The clouds that blocked the hot sun uncovered the face of the sun and its hot rays started touching the earth.

"Arigatou, Kami-sama!", Lucy shouted, facing her head up to the heavens. After that, they reached a park. They saw a tiny hill where thay can have their picnic.

Lucy set everything while she just let Gray have a short nap under an oak tree on top of the hill. She later woke Gray and have their picnic. They ate, laughed, teased each other, and had some conversations, and many more in the past few hours.

It's a good thing that the hill that their on is near to a cliff and beneath that cliff is the beautiful sea. Hues of orange, yellow, red, pink, and purple painted the infinite sky. They watch the sun set down, admiring it's beauty. Theb, they lay down the soft, green grass and watched the moon and stars take over the dark night sky. Gray decided to get his motor back and Lucy nodded and just gave him a small yet meaningful smile and they fixed their things together.

They walked along the streets, heading to the mall, and silence took over them. But, Gray decided to ruin it.

"Hey Luce, so did you like the picnic?" Gray asked his blonde best friend.

"Yeah.. It was romanti- I.. I mean... I-it w-was.. n-n-n-ice..." Lucy stuttered and she felt her cheeks' temperature rise up. _Lucy? Romantic? With Gray? Picnic? What the heck? I'm so confused! _Lucy thought. Why does she feel this kind of thing? When she's woth Gray, she felt that she was safe, comfortable, happy, loved, and cared, and so much more.. She felt these things more with Gray than being with Natsu! She just shook her head and shrug it off.

_Am I seriously falling for him?_

**~*ooOxxOoo*~**

**A/N: Cut! So, how was it! Sorry of I rushed things up! Please review! Sayonara, minna! Next week again!~**

**XOXO,**

**Rin-chan~ :DD**


	7. Chapter 6: Ice in the Summer

**A/N: Rin-chan signed on!~ Glad to update for you again, minna-pyon!~ Ogenki desu ka? How are you guys? It's been a 'week' already! And here it is, chapter 6! I'm kinda struggling here since I can't think much of a 'super moment' so this is uhm... let's say, not seriously lovey-dovey... I hope you guys will like this and sorry if I **_**do **_**get/make the characters of the story, OOC ^_^..**

**ARIGATOU!~:**

**MartiaLae: as I told you, it's okay for you to review late since I know that people can be busy sometimes ^_^ It's just fine ;)). And I'm glad that you love it! Your reviews also make my day, BFF!~ And Gambatte for your "My Heart's Sole Sanctuary"!~ GO MARTIA-CHAN!~ :DD**

**X-StarMaidenGazer-X: I agwee, desu ne!~**

**BobBandicoot: Nii-san! Thanks for the advices and don't tell them.. ONEGAII O_O Thanks so much for the advices! **

**CuteVampireAnnabel: Uhm... I'm glad you like the fic and that I err... uhm.. not sure if the last chappie was a... a cliffy.. but still, thanks for the support!~**

**iLikeCookies12: Thanks for reviewing again!~ Arigatouuuu so muuuuuuuuchh!~~ And pleasedo forgive me if this chapter didn't even surprise you or anything ^_^**

**Well, so here it is: Chapter 6: Ice in the Summer**

***~~~~ooOoo~~~~***

**Normal POV**

The two mages finally got their motorcycle repaired and drove their way to the resort. It was already about nine o'clock and the two didn't eat dinner but, thanks to the picnic, the two were still full.

They both went in their rooms without saying "Oyasumi", and off they go, pouncing on their beds without changing the clothes that they wore the whole day and both fell asleep.

_~Next Morning~_

The Celestial mage woke up, but not because the rays of the hot sun stroking her pale pink skin. But instead...

_Tooot!... Tooot!_

Lucy shifted her position to her left where the sound came from.

_Tooooooooooott!_

"Gahh! Darn it!", Lucy shouted, her eyes still shut, then, she raised her hand and off the alarm clock went; the thing was squashed.

The blonde was insanely woken up by the stupid alarm clock, she presumes, and tried to sleep again but, she just can't. All she could just do is curse the alarm clock for waking her up, ruining her so-called beauty sleep. The blonde just sat up the egde of her bed and started yawing and rubbing her stretched her arms and started doing her morning routines.

She went to the bathroom, brushed her teeth and did..err...pee... She changed her clothes into a hot pink tank top partnered with very short shorts with the same color. She tied her hair into a ponytail (her hairstyle in the Tenroujima Arc) and jumped on the bed, without the white comforters she took off earlier.

She laid there for a couple of minutes but, if you measure the sweat that's released by her body, it might have reached a liter of seat already. She doesn't wanna go swimming, watch the movies, have a picnic, or even go to a festival anymore beacause:

She doesn't want to get CPR-ed and get drowned again.

doesn't want to watch something that would remind her of her dreadful past.

3. She doesn't want to play with food and be invovled with a food eating competion. (Unless, the prize is worth it.)

And lastly, 4. Because she doesn't want to call or name her time withe her best ice mage friend, "ROMANTIC".

"Ugh... it's freakin' HOOTT!", Lucy complained._ Oh yeah, luck,time, fate, and even destiny are all against me this time.. It's so hot that it reminds me of that dense pink-haired jerk... _Lucy just shook her head and shut her eyes tightly, attempting to forget the dense jerk so that it wouldn't ruin her relaxing vacation.

"Hmm... What to do.. Something that has to do with ice, the cold, and snow...", Lucy kept on thinking and thinking until it hit her.

"I got it!~", Lucy cheered. The stellar spirit mage immediately barged out of her room, and found out that her roommate did the same.

"-Gray!"

"-Luce"

"You go talk first!", both said.

"Let's just say it already!", again, the two shouted in unison, making their 'neighbors' scold the.

"Okay, we'll tell it at the same time, ne?", Lucy offered. "Alright".

" I wanna go ice skating!"

After they said that, their 'neighbors' scolded them again, but they just shrug it off. What caught the attention of the two is that they have the same intentions. Their mouths left open, and both looked at each other's eyes. A pair of midnight blue met a pair of milky chocolate ones. They stared for a few minutes which seemed like eternity. Then, they decided to stop their connection with each other.

"I.. u-uhm.. I..err.. You.. wa-want.. .. i-ice skate...?", Lucy asked, her face rivaled the color of Erza's bloody scralet hair while fumbling her fingers.

"Ye-yeah.. so.. Let's go?", Gray too, was in the same condition.

"I'll j..just change my clothes", Lucy replied and rushed to her room, locking her door.

Her face was steaming hot after just a simple eye to eye contact with her bestie which, unusually happens. After locking the door, she put her hands on her steaming cheeks. _Grr... What's happening to you, Lucy? Don't go falling for another man while you still belong to someone! _Lucy scolded herself. She decided to choose some warm clothes, maybe enough to distract her and let her forget from what happened? _Too.. Impossible... super.._Lucy mentally facepalmed herself.

She then picked out a salmon-colored sweater, a brown chesnut skirt, and matching brown boots with fluffy fur around the edges of the entrance of the boots. She stripped her clothes off, took a warm shower, and wore them. She also brought her vivid purple scarf with her in her brown purse, just in case. She tied her hair in to two ponytails (like in chapter 2).

When she was locking her door, she suddenly remembered something. _**Where could we find an ice skating rink and where could we get our skating shoes?!**_ Lucy thought. She quickly rushed to the lobby, hoping that the ice mage was waiting there and thank Kami-sama, he was. The problem was, he stripped down to his boxers.._ again.._

"Yo, Lucy", he grinned at her, then said good morning. She said good morning to him too.

"Ugh... Gray, I have to ask you something..", Lucy said. "Hmmm?"

"Where in the world can we find an ice skating rink?! We don't even have our skating shoes or whatever you call them!", Lucy shouted.

"Again, Luce, we're in the lobby and this is the second time you shouted here... And about that, I saw a flier at the mall yesterday and that's why I wanna go ice skating. We can find it at the opposite direction to where Sakura town is which means, It's t the west", Gray explained everything, in a calm and smooth manner.

The blonde teen sighed and nodded, meaning that she completely understood and that she's 'again' sorry for shouting at the main lobby; for the second time.

"Let's go then!~", Lucy, completely changed her mood and gave the raven-haired boy a cheerful grin. "Oh yeah, wait Gray, your clothes.."

"Gahh! When did that happen?!", Gray exclaimed and searched for his white coat, his black shirt, and his navy green pants and black boots.

"Off we go!", Gray also grinned at Lucy.. Which, sorta made her blush but, just shrugged the thing off again.

The two mages rode their... I mean.. Gray's motor to the town at the west. They finally reached their destination to which the town's name is 'Westeroid'.

"Westeroid.." Lucy said, looking in different directions while they drove deeper in the town. The town was simple yet, what caught the blonde's eyes were Topaz crystals, in the town, they were found everywhere.

"Wow! Look at that Gray!", Lucy shouted in amazement as she pointed at the large, steel tower that has the biggest Topaz crystal on the middle of it. It looked like the Eiffel tower, but, The Topaz was what made it more beautiful.

Gray stopped, and asked where the ice skating rink was and the old woman he asked said that the skating rink should just be at the corner.

"Uhm.. Obaa-chan, what's that tower over there?", Lucy asked, not wasting her chance in knowing the gorgeous tower.

"It's called the Topaz tower,young lady. It's a symbol of the treaty of friendship of Westeroid to the East. As you can see, the Topaz Tower is located at the heart of Westeroid", The old woman explained.

"Ahh.. I see.. Thanks for the help, Obaa-chan!~", Lucy said.

"Why, you're welcome", the so-called Obaa-chan replied politely.

The two mages did what the old woman told and there they saw a large white dome. It was very large that maybe, it was twice the size of their guild!

"Sugoii...~", Lucy's mouth fell wide open.

"Yeah.. it is", the ice mage agreed.

They parked at the nearest parking spot that they could get and hopped of the motorcycle. They both went in the large white dome and there they saw the black, shiny floor. At the right side of the entrance was the counter where they could get their skating shoes. Both mages were not surprised by seeing two separate rinks fitted inside the dome. One rink was for people who ar just average skaters or should we say, just for free skating, no training. And the other rink was for the Pro's. They saw magnificent skaters skating inside the rink.

They saw a girl twirling in mid-air. They even saw a young boy do a cartwheel on ice.

"Psshh.. I can do that!", Gray said proudly. "Yeah, like you could.." Lucy snickered.

"Come on, let's go get those shoe thingies or whatever you call them..", Gray said.

They went to the counter and asked for shoes that were their sizes. (duuhh =_=") They both paid for everything (Which the author is lazy to write...) and both enterd the rink for average skaters.

Gray stepped in first, for an ice mage like him, he really knows his thing and that includes skating. And as for Lucy, the blonde was just there at the entrance, looking horrified, remembering that she forgot how to skate.

"Oi~ Luce, C'mon! Get in!", Gray said to her, waving his hand to his own direction.

"W-well, okay..", Lucy replied. The celestial mage took her first step, then the second and she was relieved that she didn't fall yet. She took another step and then...

.

.

.

.

**CRASH!**

.

.

.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAH! Epic fail! LOL!", Gray laughed.

He then picked up Lucy who was lying miserably on the ice. When the blonde already got up, she first straightened her skirt then,

.

.

.

.

**BAAAMM!~**

.

.

.

.

"What the friggin' world was that for?!", Gray shouted, touching his animatedly steaming head. "That was for laughing at me when I fell", Lucy retorted. Then the ice mage said, "But I help you up for Pete's sake!". Then what the blonde stellar spirit mage did next _really _surprised him. The blonde gave him a quick, tight, and warm hug. Then she was on her tippy toes when she ruffled his smooth and soft raven locks; which made his face looked seriously like a tomato.

"Arigatou, Gray-sama!~", Lucy thanked Gray while mimicing the FT's blunette water mage, Juvia. Then, she stopped ruffling the lad's hair. _Curses! I'll miss that warm hand! _Gray thought. He just sighed and asked, "So why did you fall? Don't tell me you dunno how to skate, ne?", then, he snickered.

"Baka! Don't embarass me like that! It's not like I dunno how to skate!", She exclaimed. Then she fumbled on her petite yet long (Not that long..) index fingers. "I..I...I-I just fo-forgot... that's all..", She said while blushing madly and her brown orbs, staring at different directions, except Gray.

"Then I guess I'll have to teach Lucy-sama, ne?", Gray said in a sincere voice. "Ye-yeah.. Thanks Gray.. Just teach me the basics, that's all!" Lucy replied.

"Okay so let's start with the feet. Just do a 'V' direction with your feet and don't you ever lean backwards. That way, you'll surely fall", Gray said.

"Alright", Lucy answered. She tried it. "V direction, Don't lean back.." Lucy said, trying to remember the basics. Then, she accidentally leaned back a bit which caused the lass's right foot to slip forward. "Kyaaa!", The blonde mage shouted.

"Wooahh, There!", Gray caught her arms than helped her stand up. "Th-thanks.." _Dang! Why the heck did I stutter?!_ Lucy thought and a blush crept on her face.

"Oh yeah, one more advice, when you feel like you're falling, just lean a bit on your front, and slouch and put your hands on your knees. That way, it will prevent you from falling. Just don't lean to the front to much or you'll end up the same way", Gray gave her a very long advice. "Aye, sir!", Lucy followed the boy's instruction.

She skated and one time she almost fell, but remembered her best friend's instructions. She leaned a bit on her front quickly and put her hands on her knees. Then, it worked!

"Good girl!", Gray cheered on her as he patted her head. Then she stood up again and began to skate. She then improved quickly because when she was a child, she always competes in figure ice skating competions. She remembered some stunts and she started twirling, spinning, and more! Gray saw this and he asked her, "So you remember now?"

"Yes!~", Lucy answered gladly with a very bright smile plastered on her beautiful face. Then, she remembered what the girl at the other skating rink did earlier. _Maybe I'll try that! I remember Gray boasting about it.. And come to think of it, I remember how to do it! _Lucy thought.

Then she jumped high above the ice and she twirled in mid-air. When she finished twirling, she intended for her foot to land swiftly on the ice but... Guess it was a mistake. She twisted her ankle and she shut her eyes close, waiting for the pain to colide with her head but no... She only felt muscular and warm arms embracing her. She then opened her eyes and the first thing she saw were locks of raven hair.

"Gray...", her milky brown eyes met a pair of midnight blue ones. After realizing their position, she pushed herself out of the boy's arms and landed but first on the hard and cold ice. Her face rivaled the color of the Titania's hair. Her face, steaming.. She looked at the boy and he was blushing too but just a little blush crept on his face.

She started standing up but, her twisted ankle never helped. After trying for a few times, she just saw Gray's back in front of her. "C'mon, hop on my back", Gray said.

She slid near the ice mage and placed her legs on the ice mage's hips. Then he skated towards the entrance and put Lucy on a bench near the counter. He then untied the blonde's shoes, took it off, and put her boots on her foot. _So this is what Cinderella and that prince felt like.. _Both wandered in their minds. Then Gray did the same ti himself and hopped Lucy on his back again. "I'm sorry for not warning you about that stunt, Luce", Gray suddenly spoke up.

"I-it's okay..", Lucy replied, sighing in relief that he cannot see her blushing face behind his back. Then they drove to their resort and Gray and Lucy went to her room. Gray let Lucy sit on the edge of her bed and treated her ankle.

"Daijoubu?", Gray asked, worriness was written on his face.

"Yeah.."

Then Gray let her lay down and sleep on her bed and he stayed with her in every hour, ready to do anything that she asks and cannot do.

"You know Luce, I love you very much and I'm aware that you are taken already.. And, I'm trying hard to move on but these scenarios just keep on popping up, making us closer.. I know that I should've just cancelled this vacation but, that would mean that I'm the worst best friend that you could ever get... That's why I even brought you here from the first place... Maybe.. I could still really love you from afar.. But, I don't know how much I can hold that longer... Okay.. so just don't mind what the heck am I saying right now... What matters is... Daisuki..", Gray said, whil watching his very precious Lucy sleeping peacfuly.

It was a good thing that Lucy didn't hear that much but, she was half awake that time. All she heard was "Daisuki.."._ This is just a dream Lucy... It can't be even possible.. He knows that I have someone else, right? But.. what if... He's just suffering the pain and sadness while loving me from afar? What will I do? Break-up with Natsu? Well, the break up will have a point too since he ruined my love life, right? Maybe when we go back... I'll have to tell Natsu.. EVERYTHING.. _ Lucy thought in her sleep.

She then felt her side-burns being tucked in behind her ears. After that, she felt warmth on her right cheek, caressing it. Then, lastly, she felt Gray kiss her... on the forehead. _Okay! That does it! I think I have fallen for him now! I'll REALLY tell Natsu when we go home the day after tomorrow! That instant! _ Lucy mentally said.

That day changed everything between the two.. Lucy has fallen for Gray already.. But what she doesn't know is that.. That was the last time that Gray would say 'I love you' to her... He just said those words, for his feelings to go all out, and for him to prepare to forget everything about his love for Lucy...

***~~ooOoo~~***

**A/N: And it's done! Guys, sorry if this chapter is confusing.. (for me.. mhehe ;)) And please review! And the next chapter will be: "Natsu's resolve and the last day". I'll be updating this Saturday or next Sunday... So, please be patient minna! And sorry if I haven't updated my "The Loser" since I'm focusing on this fic at the moment. So that's all!~ I hope that you guys enjoyed it!~ **

**Ja'ne, mi amigos!**

**Japanese translations:**

**Obaa-chan= I'm not really sure about the spelling but the meaning can either be 'grandma' or, 'aunt'.**

**Sugoii or in other terms, sugee= 'amazing'**

**Daijoubu= 'you alright/okay?'**

**Daisuki= 'I LOVE YOU'**

**That was all thanks so much!~**

**XOXO,**

**Rin-chan~ :DD**


	8. Chap 7: Natsu's Resolve & the Last Day

**A/N: Hi guys! Rin-chan here!~ It's a good thing I was able to update...I thought I might not even update due to the practice of my declamation! And thanks for reading and sticking with my story through thick and thin! Arigatou minna!~ **

**Thank you sooooo much!~:**

**Bob Bandicoot: Woah!Way to brain storm, Nii-san!~ Thank you for supporting my fic and you really got your equation right! I hope that you'll enjoy this chapter ;**

**iLikeCookies12: Woah, woah! Hold your horses there buddy. Yes... She's going to do 'it' already! (Don't wanna be spoiler-much ^_^) And thanks too!~ :DD**

**fairytaillover416: I'm soo happeh that you love my story! DOMO ARIGATOU GOZAIMASU! :3**

**X-StarMaidenGazer-X: Yes... yes... "Vice-versa" mi amiga :DD THANKS!~**

**So there you have it... I present to you... du-du-du-duuummmmm!**

**Chapter 7: Natsu's resolve and the Last Day**

"_I hope that this moment would last forever.."_

**~*ooOoo*~**

**Normal POV**

A certain fire dragonslayer was just sitting at the edge of his bed, in his house with his blue exceed pet. He was rather thinking about what happened the past few nights... Gray and Lucy

_**~Flashback~**_

_Natsu was going all lovey-dovey with Lisanna under the cherry tree beside the guild. Then he heard the sound of metal that came from the tin garbage can's lid that fell on the ground. 'Who did that? Yeah, right... thanks for disturbing!' Natsu mentally said. Then he sniffed in the air to know who the heck disturbed his time with Lisanna. But then, he smelled..._

_._

_._

_._

_Vanilla and Lavender_

_._

_._

_._

_._

'_Oh crap... It's ... Luce!' As soon as Natsu realized that it was Lucy, he ran fast and waved to Lisanna signaling that he would come back and that she should just wait there. 'Luce! Dang! I forgot it's our first anniversary today! Great! And she also saw me kissing Lisanna!' _

_He ran and ran. Then, he saw raven locks... A boy with raven hair in white coat dragging his poor girlfriend away form the guild. _

"_Gray...", He heard the blonde say._

'_dang that Gray! I'll kill him for that!' Natsu thought. He then hided behind a building and he was just peeking at the corner, having a good view of both mages._

_He heard Lucy scream Gray's name again and what hurt him the most is that Lucy hugged Gray. He saw tears coming from her face and Gray just hugged her back, patting her back and stroking her golden hair. He saw how fast Ice Princess calmed his girlfriend down. _

_He heard every word they said to each other, and what Gray said to Lucy about the five vacation trip of 'No-Natsu-Day' made him frown so much. He clenched his fists to his side, trying to control his temper. He also gritted his teeth._

_Then, what really made him mad the most is that __**his grilfriend **__accepted the ice mage's offer. _

_Then, he cursed Gray... tons of times.. and went back to where Lisanna was waiting._

_**~Flash back end~**_

The fire mage's head was full of his own thoughts that he wasn't aware that he was already staring at his bedroom's beige wall, earning a confused look from his best pal, Happy.

"Hey, Natsu, you alright, buddy?", the blue cat asked his teammate.

Natsu's trail of thoughts were now cut off by Happy's voice and he just replied with a "Yes". "You sure you're alright?", Happy asked once again, making sure his owner wasn't sick and all.

"Yeah! I'm alright and why don't we got to the guild! I'm all fired up!", Natsu exclaimed, faking a real grin for Happy. _Maybe asking Mira Jane a suggestion could work. _Natsu thought.

The two opened the guild's door the 'Natsu' way. Natsu kicked the door and yelled, "Konichiwa, minna!" and gave them his most realistic grin. He just let his pet go flirt with Charles or play with Wendy. Then, Natsu immediately took his happy mask off and sat on one of the stools at the bar.

"What's with the gloomy face, Natsu?", the silver haired bartender asked the salmon haired lad.

"I'm just... confused.. that's all", Natsu replied. "Wow, I never thought that you'd be confused due to that you really never think that much... Sorry for that but, no offense", Mira said.

"That's okay..."

"Want fire whiskey? Their newly bought!~", Mira tried to cheer up the dragon slayer but, nothing worked. Her face then created a frown, a worried and annoyed frown.

"C'mon, tell me what's wrong.." , Mira persuaded Natsu.

"...", No answer...

"C'mon Natsu! Please! Let me help you if you have any problems!", Mira begged the fire mage.

"Plea-", Mira' voice was cut of by his.

"Look, I'm seriously confused on who should I love..", Natsu already spilled out the beans.

"I know what you mean... It's about Lisanna and Lucy, ne?", Mira winked at Natsu.

With those words, Natsu raised his head up and his eyes widened at the surprise. "How'd you-"

"It's so obvious to a match-maker's eyes, Natsu!~", Mira explained.

"I know you want an advice so... just love the person your own heart wants to love... Just follow what your heart says, and that girl will be the perfect girl", Mira said to Natsu. "Oh, and just don't be sorry for me just because you might dump Lisanna, as long as she doesn't cry, it's alright... But if she does... We'll meet in heaven, ne?", Mira added, giving Natsu a creepy smile.

"A-aye sir!", Natsu squeaked. _Who my heart wants... _Natsu thought, touching his left upper chest to where his heart if located.

**Pump...Pump...**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Pump...Pump...**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**It's got to be her! **_Natsu exclaimed in his head, who already decided whom to choose... And it was... No other than... HER.

**Natsu's POV**

I searched around the guild, looking for her._ Dang! Where are you!? _I searched for her over, under, right, and left, still, no 'her'. Then, a lightbulb appeared to my head, "_The sakura trees!"_. Then and there, I saw her wearing a blue v-neck shirt and short brown shorts.

"Lisanna, I have something to tell you..", I said.

Then, she faced me, tears coming out of her eyes. "How could you, Natsu? How dare you play with me!", she said, raising her right hand, ready to slap me. Well, she was about to but, I stopped her... then, I put her right hand to her side, and I put both my hands on her shoulder.

"Look, you know _that _thing already, right, Lisanna?", I started off. "That my kokoro needs to choose only one between the two of you?", Then, she nodded. _Guess Mira told her everything.._... "And I guess I needed to choose-"

**Lucy's POV (at the resort)**

I woke up with Gray, sleeping with his head on the edge of my bed; sitting on a chair. I looked at how handsome he is and I caressed his cheeks, then ruffled his smooth and soft raven locks. _Oh, Gray, if only you knew..._

Then I turned to my left, searching for my alarm clock , remembering that I actually destroyed it yesterday. Then I turned to my right to face Gray's newly positioned arm that covered his face. Then I saw that he was wearing his black wrist watch and the time is now eight o'clock in the morning.

I rose up from the bed and I sat at the edge, staring at Gray for a few seconds then, I stood up. Forgetting that I twisted my ankle yesterday, I almost fell, but fortunately, my ankle was almost recovered that I could already stand up.

**Normal POV**

Gray woke up by hearing Lucy's stomp on the wooden floor. He turned around to see the blonde mage, her legs shaking, in trying to stand up straightly. Then, he dozed of again. But before he could doze off completely, his senses brought him back and his eyes widened when he remembered that Lucy actually has a twisted ankle. He quickly stood up from his seat and rushed to Lucy.

"Oi, Luce! Don't stand up yet, your ankle is not fully recovered!", He scolded the blonde mage.

"Well, it's alright! I could already stand up, but, not the normal stnading position. I'm just going to get the magic healing ointment from my bag.. You know, the thing that we bought yesterday just in case my ankle gets worse?", she explained.

"Ahh... Okay.. I just hope that that ointment will fully heal your ankle", Gray said.

"Hmm... Why?", Lucy asked who was finding the ointment in her bag.

"B-because today's the last day and I wanted to take you to a place where we could really have fun...", the ice lad said.

"Mmm.. I see... Well, that's really sweet of you Gray!", Lucy complimented the raven haired boy, wearing her brightest smile. Lucy walked up, idly toward the bed and rubbed some ointment to her ankle. After she rubbed a little, the white ointment on her ankle started to glow in a greenish color, then, it suddenlt disappeared.

Lucy tried to stand up and the ointment worked! It healed her twisted ankle; immediately.

"I guess I have to buy a lot of these babies!", Lucy exclaimed. She started to jump, expecting for herself to fall butt first but, she still landed in the floor safely.

"Yahoo! Now you can take me to that fun place, Gray!", Lucy started jumping more, shouting in victory.

"Alright! Now go take a bath and dress up, we're going to the amusement park. I'll go bathe and change my clothes too", Gray said. With the words 'Amusement park' coming from the mage's mouth, Lucy stopped jumping and she titlted her head, her face had a really confused and curious look.

"Amusement park?", She asked.

"What? Don't tell me you haven't been to even a single one?!"

"I.. I haven't been to single one...", the blonde said in a really soft and quiet tone with a large blush of embarassment on her face. She expected for Gray to laugh at her while rolling on the floor but, no... Instead, he just ruffled her hair and let out a small chuckle.

"Then, I'll take you there if you want", Gray said with a sincere smile on his face. His gorgeous midnight blue eyes looking in to her caramel orbs. Then she blushed and told him, "A-arigatou... Gray..".

"C'mon hurry up! I'll be taking a bath already! I'll meet you at the lobby", Gray said to her as he turned his back at the blonde then waved at her while getting out of her room. They both took a bath then changed their clothes. Gray wore a plain, white, v-neck partnered with his black jacket. He also wore his navy green baggy pants and black boots. Lucy wore a sleeveless pink, purple, and magenta floral blouse with white buttons which was tucked in a bit in her short jeans shorts. She also wore her magenta doll shoes with a big flower design.

Gray finished dressing up first and waited for his best friend at the lobby. Then, Lucy came out. Her hair was so beautiful. Her fringes were tied to the back of her head and she let her bangs lay down above her left eye. The rest of her hair were curled into large curls. She looked like a unique princess. A brave and adventurous yet, beautiful and elegant princess.

"I'm ready!", she exclaimed, so excited to go to her first amusement park. "Ikuso!"

The two drove their way to the amusement park at Westeroid. They parked near the entrance and went in. They tried the spinning tea cups as their starter... which, made Lucy very dizzy so they just ended up eating hotdogs sitting on a bench to make the blonde feel better.

"You all better now?", the ice mage asked. The blonde just pouted.

"Hmph! It was all your fault for taking over the wheel! You made us spin so fast!", the blonde then crossed her arms.

"Alright, alright, gomene.."

"Apology accepted"

"Why don't we go at some of the rides?", Gray asked her. "Alright!", the blonde shouted in agreement, she was so excited to their next ride; which made her scream and lose her soul all over.

"KYYAAAAA!", She shouted as Gray surprised her with a boo.

"Never ever take me to that funhouse again!", she shouted.

"Well, you were the one who dragged me into that place... pshh", Gray complained.

"Well, sorry! I thought that it was supossed to _be _fun, since it's called fun house!"

"Alright, now settle down.. I promise to warn you if our next ride will be scary or not, alright?", Gray said. The stellar spirit mage just nodded and off they got to their next ride, which absolutely killed Lucy; Mentally.

"GRAAY FULLBUSTER! YOU ARE SOOOOOOO GONNA GET IT THIS TIME!", Lucy shouted in anger. She was chasing him all over the park!

"C'mon! I thought that you could handle the roller coaster! Some eleven year old girls can even handle that ride with no sweat!", Gray teased her.

"Oh yeah!", She finally caught up with him and gave him a really hard punch on the head.

"YEEOOOOWWWW!"

"Hehe... That's whatch get there, Fullbastah!", Lucy said in victory.

Then, Gray's bump was already recovered and he asked the blonde if she wanted to ride the ferris wheel... And, he recieved a big, fat "NO" from her.

"Aw, come on Luce! I promise to you! This ride is not scary at all!", Gray explained. "Really, Gray?", she asked him. "REALLY", the ice alchemist answered dead searious which made Lucy agree with him.

"Just in case the ride is scary, I'll torture you to death.." She said in a deadly tone. Even worse than the Titania's warning.

"A-aye Ma..ma-ma'm!", Gray squeaked.

The two walked to the booth where they get to ride the ferris wheel. They rode the ferris wheel and the thing started to move. When they were a bit high already, Lucy started to panick.

"G-Gray... I never thou-thought it would be this high! I'm afraid of heights!", She panicked. "Dang it Luce... we're not even halfway there and you already started complaining for Pete's sake!", Gray said, pissed off.

"I-Im so sorr-" Lucy was cut of by Gray who was sitting beside her.

"Here", Gray took Lucy's hand and his fingers intertwined with hers. He did this to calm her down... _Why are you doing this Gray? I thought you're trying to forget your love for her! Gah! Dang it! _He just shrugged the Lucy love thing and just focused on comforting his best friend.

A blush crept on Lucy's face and she said, "Th-thanks.."

They were already halfway there and they saw the sun setting in the horizon.

"I-it's so beautiful..", Lucy said.

"Yeah.."

Then the ice mage was suprised to what his blonde nakama did next. She held his hand tighter and put her head on his shoulder.

"I hope that this moment would last forever", She said in a sweet and soft voice.

A blush made its way to his face. "L-Luce..."

After that ride, they got off the ferrise wheel and as they were walking their way to the exit, they never let go of each other's hands.

**~*ooOoo*~**

**A/N: And done! I hope you like this chappie and I hope that you already guessed who Natsu chose!~ Mhehe :DD Sayonara guys and sorry for the late update! I'm just busy practicing for my declamation here ^_^ Well, that is all and I'll try to update next week!~ **

**Ja'ne and Gambatte, minna!~**

**XOXO,**

**Rin-chan~ :DD**


	9. Chapter 8: Broken

**-My Best Friend—**

**A/N: Hey-hey!~ Hi-hi! Rin-chan here! Tadaima!~ Mwuahaha! At last! I will update :DD And guess what? I won 6th place at my declamtion contest that I've been busy for for months! Over eighteen contestants! Thanks Kami-sama that I was still able to update while busy practicing the declamtion ;DD I'm so HAPPEH!~ And Please, enjoy this new chapter and I hope that you'll love it! Review too so that my fic will have the 40-reviews mark! I'll be squealing with joy if that'll happen! And I did tell you that I ****was**** supposed to update tomorrow but, I'm just excited and all!**

**Arigatou!:**

**Petitewinsy: Haha **** It will be revealed her at the new chappie so hold tight on your seat ;D **

**iLikeCookies12: Awww... You make one of the the most wonderful reviews!~ Thank you sooooooooo much! **

**Fairytaillover416: All your questions will be answered here in this chapter and that's a promise!~ :3 (uhmm... your one question will be revealed tomorrow when I update again :DD)**

**AngelXReaper: Thank you! And they will be... soon.. but, there'll be twists before they become one so... I hope you're interested ;))**

**Bob Bandicoot: Nii-san! You're correct! Correct infinte times!~ They are but, Gray's just trying to run away... hmph! I hope that you'll love this chap!**

**And that's all and I present to you... GraLu, NaLi, Nalu, and more FT couple fans, Tadaa! Chapter 8: Broken**

**~*~ooOoo~*~**

"_Why does this have to happen? Why do I have to feel all broken... deep inside.."_

**Normal Pov**

The two didn't realize that their hands were tangled together and they only realized that when they were about to drive home.

"I-im sorry, Luce..", Gray said. _Dang! Now how am I supposed to move on now!_

"I-it's okay...", Lucy blushe and thought, _Grr.. Why'd you let go?_

They drove home and went to their respective rooms. And the morning after, they prepared their bags and went home.

They dropped off at Fairy Tail and the guild welcomed them warmly. Lucy then summoned Caprico and ordered him to bring their bags to their homes. Then, she sat at the bar and talked with the S-class barmaid.

"Hi, Mira!~", Lucy said cheerfully.

"Hello there, Lucy~ So... What happened?", She asked with her signature smile on while cleaning the already-cleaned-wine-glasses.

Lucy blushed, remembering the CPR thing and just said; "N-nothing special happened... It's just a best friends' day out, that's all", she tried to be realistic and her acting skills did not fail her this time.

"Uhm...Where is Natsu? I need to talk to him", Lucy said.

"He's waiting everyday at your house, Lucy~", Mira replied.

"Alright. Thanks!"

Lucy went to her home and saw Natsu with his serious face on, sitting at the edge of her bed.

"H-hi Natsu..."

"Yo, Luce"

"I...I..I'm..I don't know what to say...", She said, her eyes roaming around the room.

"You don't know what to say? Well I do!" Natsu yelled. He held Lucy's shoulders with his tight grip which hurt the blonde. "Natsu! You're hurting me!"

Then he loosened his grip and told her everthing. "Look Luce, you know that I loved you and..." He whispered something to Lucy that made her hug him.

"Natsu, you know... you really made the right choice...", She said.

"Just keep on loving and take good care of my dear _Lisanna_, 'kay?", she said with a radiant smile.

"L-Luce.. I'm glad you understand!", Natsu shouted. Tears stramed down his face.

"C'mon! Only gays cry ya know!", the celestial mage snickered.

"As if!", with this happening Natsu and Lucy broke up happily, leaving no trails of regret , pain, and sadness behind. They parted their ways and Natsu reunited with his lover, Lisanna. All that was left was, Lucy... What will happen with her and _him_?

.

.

.

Days, weeks, months have passed and Lucy started to notice that Gray was avoiding her. She started to feel sad but she never gave up her feelings for Gray; even though, she noticed that the water mage and him have already gotten closer each day. She even noticed that he wasn't wearing the friendship ring that she gave to him before they go home. The ring was made out of pure silver and it stated:

_Property of Lucy in bestfriendship_

He bought the same material for her too but, what's written was in vice-versa. They often don't talk.. Oh, for crying out loud, they never talk! They haven't been talking since the day they came back! And this things made Lucy depressed. She often faked her feelings everytime someone noticed that she was very gloomy and just cover it up with a fake smile. She missed those times where they would laugh, tease, eat, talk, and more things together. Heck, he even forgot to greet her happy bithday on the first of July! She missed his warmth, his smile, and especially, his presence. She missed those happy times when they really looked like the happiest and most perfect everything has changed.

.

.

.

.

_Today's the day! I will now tell him! Whether he likes it or not!_ Lucy thought, her determination revved up. She wanted to talk to him, just talk and tell him what he means to her. Then, she thought that luck was on her side as she was on her way to the guild where she saw Gray sitting under a cherry blossom tree at Magnolia Park. And oh boy, was she excited. She even tried to look pretty just to tell him and boost up her confidence. She wore a sky blue off-shoulder and a tight white sleeveless dress underneath. She wore blue heels and tied her hair into two braids.

She went near Gray and greeted him; "Moshi moshi~ O-ogenki desu ka?", she asked. The time when Gray looked at her, his eyes went blank and emotionless and this hurt Lucy. He didn't even compliment on how cute she was. Most of the time, he would express his feelings and thoughts to the way Lucy dresses. But now it was different.

She sat at the opposite side of the tree and laid her back on the trunk of the tree. She sighed. "So... how's it going? It's been months since the last time we talked", she started to speak up. She pulled her knees to her chest feeling anxious and nervous allover.

"I'm fine...", was all her replied.

Lucy bit her lower lip in frustation. _Why is it when he talks to other people, he's always positive. But when it comes to me, he always has this blank and negative aura around him. What did I do wrong? _Lucy thought.

Then, she tried to start a conversation between them but, everything on her mind that she was planning were now broken. She felt dissapointed of Gray not talking to her... She felt broken..

Then, she finally spilled it out. "So, who do you like, Gray?", she said aimlessly. This startled the ice mage so he asked, "Why do you ask?"

"Nah... Just for fun?", she said monotonously.

"Pfft... What a lame excuse... Never mind what I said... and alright, I'll just answer your question. I like- no... I mean I love...-"

.

.

.

.

The words he said broke her heart. She felt really broken. She felt that her whole world just crashed into pieces. Her heart ached. Tears started forming at the corner of her eyes. She felt very unfortunate because of having her heart broken, _**twice**_. She felt as if.. she couldn't live again. She wanted to die now. Her life wouldv'e been meaningless of not for him asking her to be his best friend and for her to join his guild. She felt that all her efforts shrunk and broke. Heck, she was already rejected without even her saying those three words: "_I love you_".

She stood up and fled, leaving him confused. She entered her apartment, not surprised that the 'idiot-duo' (If you know what I mean xD) was not there, roaming around her room. She fell down on her knees and she cried and put her head on the edge of her bed. She couldn't forget what he said:

"_..I love... JUVIA"_

She can't take it anymore... was she cursed? She can't even find her perfect prince! She cried and cried, she screamed in pain and sorrow. Then, her spirits summoned themselves on their own,comforting her.

"Princess, I swear to you that I'll kill him", Loke said, trying to cheer her up. But, his bluffing only made it worse.

Then came to her surprise, Aquarius. "Look, this doesn't mean that I've already forgiven you for dropping my key but, please calm down... I was just kidding that you really need a boyfriend.. well, you managed to get one but, you just set him free and that was an excellent choice but, I never thought that you'd really be depressed of what that stupid ice mage just said. I mean, Hibiki's a lot better than him, right?" , Aquarius said.

"N-no... *hic* He's different!" ,Lucy shouted.

"A..ano... I understand you, Lucy-san, but please, don't cry... gomenasaii!", Aries said.

Then, one by one, they all gathered around Lucy and tried to comfort her. But she just keeps on crying. Then, Loke decided for her to have an alone time. So they all decided to leave her.

_Why does this have to happen? Why do I have to feel all broken... deep inside.._

**~*~ooOoo~*~**

**A/N: Sorry guys for the depressing chapter and don't worry! Everything will change ****soon****. And guys I have bad news and good news...**

**BAD NEWS:**

**The finale of the story is like one or two chapters away... I know.. so fast, ne?**

**GOOD NEWS:**

**I have a lot of *great* (I dunno...) GraLu fanfics lined up just for you!~ Oh, and don't forget my "The Loser" too, ne? So don't worry!**

**Guys, Thanks for supporting this fic too!~ I WUV YOU ALL!~ :'D**

***Ogenki desu ka means 'how are you?' in English***

**That's all! See ya tomorrow! :DD**

**XOXO,**

**Rin-chan~ :DD**


	10. Chapter 9: Reasons and Regrets

**-My Best Friend-**

**A/N: Hey Hey!~ Rin-chan is here, nyaa~ . . KYAAAAAAAAAA!~ 40+ reviews for crying out loud! Can you believe that! Guys I'm so... ARIGATOU! *cries tears of joy* thank you soooooooo much!~ *Hugs everyone* I LOVE YOU ALL! DAISUKI DESU!~ And thanks for supporting my fic all the way! (I know.. all of my sentences just end up with an exclamation point, ne?)**

**And SORRY that I broke my promise that I would update soon.. (ya know? My promise last week?) I was actually in the middle of writing when my laptop suddenly shut down and the only thing that was saved was half of the chapter and I hate it! I had to rewrite some parts again and I didn't have any time left next week so... I was mix- emotioned last week... **

**Mhehe... **** And thanks to all those who reviewed!~:**

**Erza Scarlets: Oh no! I'm so guilty.. *sulks in a corner and a ghostly aura is wrapping around me..* I made Er-chan cry... ;_; Gomenasai.. please don't cry anymore! I'll try to lift your spirits up, ne? :3 And please update your epic story: "Queen Slayers" too!~**

**Bob Bandicoot: Nii-san! Thanks for the compliment! :DD And boy, you're a very great interpreter.. You'll find the reason why Gray is acting like that in this chapter so please R&R!**

**Fairytaillover416: Belated happy birthday! Tanjoubi Omedetto!~ Even though I thought that the last chapter was a bit... trashy, I'm so glad that you loved it! You even considered it as a gift for yourself!~ I'm so happy that I have some special viewers like you! ;DD**

**KAraIce: Sorry if I made you cry... GOMENE!~ I'll try to cheer you up, PINKY SWEAR!~**

**iLikeCookies12: AWW! You're really one of the best reviewers an author would ever get! I don't deserver to have a really loyal reviewer like you! Also my other reviewers there! I'm crying tears of joy! C: And, gomenasai... I'm not really mush of a LoLu fan but, I'll try to do some chemistry in them on my upcoming fanfics ;))**

**X-StarMaidenGazer-X: You'll know ;)**

**AngelXReaper: 'Soon' is near :D And I'll try too add some, ne ;3**

**And that is all, my dear viewers! Please enjoy this chapter that I present to you!~ Chapter 9: Reasons and Regrets**

"_I object!"_

**-~*ooOoo*-**

**Gray's POV**

Lucy and I never talked again since the day our vacation ended because, I just wanted to avoid her; _to FORGET her_. And as the days passed by, my mind just came up with a brilliant plan: _Why not try to fall in love and move on with another girl?_ I tried to think for a girl who really loves me and she just stood in front of me, literally. Juvia Lockser, a water mage. She is pretty too but, no one can match _her_ beauty. She had blue curly hair and she changes her hairstyle **all** the time just so, I can fall for her looks. She's pretty powerful and I find her way of speaking in third person cute. Maybe she's the perfect girl? Well, to the ways I describe her, I guess she is...?

"Hello, Gray-sama~", she spoke, breaking my trail of thoughts.

"Hi Juvia", I replied. I was just sitting at a bench in the guild and she suddenly sat beside me.

"Gray-sama, Juvia knows that you do not love her but, Juvia will really give her all in making you fall in love with Juvia", she started.

"Alright.."

"GRAY-SAMA!~ Does that mean, you already love Juvia?", Juvia asked.

"Hmm... maybe..?", I lied. _Gray.. you just can't fake and fool somebody else with your feelings! But... It's also for Lucy and my sake... What if? What if this is just the right choice?_ I thought.

To the words that I said, she fainted... I sighed. Maybe having Juvia date me will be the perfect idea. I smirked. Maybe it is...

.

.

.

.

Months have passed by, still no contact and talking with Lucy. I'm just trying to avoid her, _everytime _so I can focus on moving on with Juvia. These days, we have grown a lot closer than I expected before. And , she's really fierce and strong willed on the inside unlike her outside self, who is shy and a bit possessive and all. It's like they're inidentical twins. Juvia and _her_ just have the exact personalities well, except the possessive thingy. _Gray stop thinking about her!_

_I know! And why is my mind scolding myself?! _

_Well, I'm smarter than your heart I guess.._

_Just shut up will ya! It's like your making me go all crazy and weird just because I'm talking to my own mind!_

_Alright, I'll shut up..._

_Thank Mavis!_

I was busy talking with my own mind when suddenly, _she _just has to come here and greet me like nothing special has been happening between us! I am just sitting here under a sakura tree and kaboom! She magically appears! Kami-sama, what did I do wrong? Why does she have to be here in the time when I have almost forgotten about her?

We talked and she always come up with a conversation and thank goodness, I'm talented at ending these things so, I don't really talk to her much. I looked at her in the corner of my eyes and I saw pain and sorrow written all over her face. _What did Natsu do now? He should be with her right? Why with me?_

Then she suddenly spoke, "So, who do you like,Gray?"

"Why do you ask?"

"Nah... Just for fun..", she replied.

"What a lame excuse... well alright, I'll just tell you who I like", I started off.

"I like- no I mean... I love... JUVIA", I said with no regrets. I turned my head to her, I saw her crying then she stood up, leaving me all confused. _Why was she crying? Why? Was she jealous? Was she hurt? No... Gray you shouldn't be thinking that way... Why would she be like that when she already has Natsu? Grr... She's getting me all confused! _I groaned and I just watched her sillhouette slowly dissappear.

.

.

.

.

Three years have passed and Juvia and I will be married in three days. I confessed or should I say _acted _that I loved her since the day Lucy asked me _that _question. Up until now, I still don't know if marrying Juvia is the right choice.

_**Flashback**_

_I went to the guild only to find Juvia waiting for me at the front door._

"_Gray-sama! What took you so long! Juvia waited for you all day long", she said as she greeted me cheerfully._

"_Yo, Juvia..", I said.. 'Should I tell her now? What if she'll get hurt if she'll know the truth?' I thought._

"_Look, Juvia.. I have something to say to you...", I spoke._

"_Wha- what is it, Gray-sama?", she asked curiously._

"_I..I-I Lo..love you.. I love you!", those words just slipped out of my mouth. 'What have I done! Stupid Gray!' I mentally scolded myself._

"_Gray-sama... At last!~ Gray-sama is Juvia's forever!", she squealed in delight. She then hugged me tightly and since that day, it was the worst day that I have ever encountered. I had no choice but to date her since, I don't want to hurt her... __Guilt is just written all over..._

_**Flashback end**_

.

.

.

Juvia's wedding and my wedding is tomorrow already but, I felt like this is the stupidest and most horrible choice I made...

_I regret it.._

I asked Mira for advice and I told her my problem, all of it... She was the first one to know but it seems like, she has already known it for a long time. Well, what can you expect from a match maker? She told me Natsu, too, suffered and has gone through the same problem and she told me that he and Lucy broke up with no regrets, leaving Lucy all alone...

_What have I done?_

I should've been more patient. Maybe, it was supposed to be mine and Lucy's wedding day tomorrow! If only I didn't miscalculate things all over. If only, I didn't make the wrong choice.

.

.

.

"_Follow your heart's command and you'll find the right girl. Don't overthink too, it will make thing worse. Emotions could also get the best of you so, be careful"._

_._

_._

"_**Just follow your heart's desire, Gray!~"**_

Those words of Mira rang in my head... "Follow my heart's desire.." , I mumbled before I went to sleep on my couch...

"_I think I still love you, Lucy..." _I whispered then, I dozed off.

**Lucy's POV**

I got up from my bed and I heard my doorbell ring. I quickly went downstairs and I opened my door. Seeing no one was there, I was about to close the door until I noticed that there was a small yet elegant-looking envelope by my doorstep. I picked it up and opened it. There, a small white card was folded in half and I unfolded it. I read what was written inside and... I dropped it off.

_You are gladly invited and welcome_

_To Gray and Juvia's wedding on July 1 X787 _

_We hope that you'll come and join us too!_

_Love, Gray and Juvia Fullbuster_

_Why my birthday of all dates? _Tears started falling off my eyes and they streamed down my pale face. I slumped on the floor and I cried and cried. _Why do you even have to invite me? I was almost done about forgetting you and now, you're back... Do you just really love torturing me, huh, Gray?_

**Gray's POV**

I sighed in nervousness. Here I am, standing in front of the altar, wearing my white tux and waiting for my wife-to-be. Then, the organ started to play and the wedding started. I roamed my eyes around the Kardia Cathedral. _She_'s nowhere to be found. _Where are you? I thought Juvia gave her an invitation! __**What if, she didn't really want to come...**__ No Gray! Think positive and she'll be right here, objecting our wedding and kaboom! I'm free from this misery! Well that is, if she'll come._

Juvia walked down the aisle, a warm and happy smile plastered on her face. _Oh, Juvia, I'm so sorry... I hope you'll understand if __she__ will come..._ I didn't notice that she was already right beside me and that's when the priest started talking.

I waited for the priest's words... those words I have been waiting for and thanks Mavis, he did.

"Does anyone object the couple's union?", the priest asked. **(A/N: I don't know much of weddings so sorry if it's wrong?) **I roamed my eyes all around and it seems like, _no one _objected. I stared at the door, hoping that _she _will come, bursting out of the door but, she never came.

"Now-", the priest was cut off by a woman's voice. And that voice was the voice that I have been longing for to hear. She _did _burst out of the door, wearing a simple and strapless sky blue dress. Her hair was styled the way she did the time we were on vacation. Her fringes tied at the back and her hair, which seemed to grow longer reaching up to her waist was curled up, leaving her bangs cover her left eye.

Her brown orbs were filled with courage, fire, yet, there was still sadness in her eyes.

She raised her hand...

.

.

.

.

"_I object!_", I heard her shout. Her guildamates were startled by her words, they were all wide-eyed to what she said. All of them were surprised. Some even had a disgusted look on their faces. Juvia was starting to cry. But she bit her lower lip, feeling frustation all over her.

And as for me, a smile managed to go its way up to my face.

**-ooOoo-**

**A/N: And done! Sorry for the chapter if you think that it's too dramatic or crappy but, I just hope that you appreciated it and enjoyed it for even a bit ^_^ And no, this story is not going to end up at the next chapter :DD I'm going to put up a few special chapters (a few only ^_^) to makemy story longer because, I DON'T WANT IT TO END YET! xD Please review and sorry again for the delay!~ I'll ****try ****to update tomorrow ****or ****maybe only next week ;)) **

**Sayonara Minna-pyon!~ :DDD**

**XOXO,**

**Rin-chan~ :DD**


	11. Special Chapter: Answer & the Ring

**A/N: HI MINNA! It's Rin-chan here!~ Sorry for the a-bit-late update ^_^ AND OMG O_O KYAAAAAAAAAAA!~ You guys just make me soooooooooo happeh so much! :DD 70 reviews :DD *Happy Dsnce* Uh-huh! And sorry for my other dear readers who were confused in the last chappie ^_^ You will know in this "SPECIAL CHAPTER" **** Guys, I'm sorry that this story is almost about to end **** But it's okay! I'll write more! And I already have two stories in mind :D YAHOO!~ The other one is a GrayLu fic **_**again **_**(I just love this ship so much *v*) And the other one is a NaLu fanfic (**_**hooray for the NaLu fans! ;D**_**) **

**Guys, thaks sooooooooooooooooooooooo much infinity times for supporting my story! :DD**

**THANK YOU!~:**

**ReianaA: AWW! Thanks for reviewing! (Not to mention, chain-reviews :DD) Thank you soooo much! And please update your cute story too ;))**

**Ookami Ice: I'm glad that you think it's cute :****

**Mary Flora: Oh, thankk Kami-Sama that it did get cut but, did it really end? :D You'll find out the true ending of the story maybe about... uhm.. two to three chapters more (?) Mhehe.. **** Thanks for also reviewing ;)**

**AngelXReaper: "Soon" is coming maybe about in three to four weeks time **** (Sooorrryy! My periodical exams are already next week so I'm not sure if I'll be able to update! D:)**

**KAraIce: Awwww... Thanks sweetie :** You're so sweet! :3 Thank you soo much :** Just don't cry tears of sadness, ne?**

**Bob Bandicoot: **** Sorry for the confusion Nii-san **** But I hope that you'll understand the reason why in this chapter :D Thanks for the advice too **

**MartiaLae: Ate Martia! HAHA! "How could you" ka pa diyan ha! Sana mag-update ka naman :3 Kaso lang kasi yung school kasi ehh **** Don't worry! May sembreak naman ehh :DD THANKS KAMI-SAMA :DD Salamat rin! You're the best not-blood-related-nee-chan ko! :****

**Mirajane Strauss: Er-chan! Thanks!~ Update your "Queen Slayers" to! I'm super excited! :DD**

**Death Melody: Sorry but you'll know what will happen after 2-3 chapters **** Just be patient and you'll know ;DD **

**Fairytaillover416: Well, not all your questions will be answered in this chapter but still, there are some too ;) And Arigatou!~ :****

**iLikeCookies12: Oh, how you flattered me with your kind words **** (Oh, Rin! Stope being all classical!) LOL xD Thank you so much!~ I'm really glad you love my story!**

**And that is all and thank you so much for your wonderful and epic reviews!**

**And here it is! SPECIAL CHAPTER: Answers & the Ring**

_~"I hope you'll remember me by this"~_

**~*ooOoo*~**

**Narrator's POV (xD)**

So, my dear Rin-chan's readers, this is the answer why Gray didn't know about Natsu and Lucy's breakup:

The day Lucy cried, she saw Natsu walking to her apartment. Then, she called him out, "Natsu!", she tried to shout because of her shaky voice.

"Lu-luce! Why are you crying?! Who did this to you?!", he asked in full force. His fists clenched up and drowned with fire.

"Na...Natsu.. please don't.. don't hu-hurt G-gray!", Lucy commanded. She put her hands on his shoulders, trying to calm him down.

"Alright if you say so", he replied, still having that fury inside of him because of a certain Ice Mage. They later walked all around town, Lucy telling him how she began to be like that. Hours passed and they soon felt tired from all the walking and running they did all over Magnolia and they decided to stop at restaurant to rest their feet and eat to content their hungry tummies.

After they ate a feast (courtesy of Natsu), Natsu walked Lucy home. And as the two did't notice a certain blond newsreporter of the weekly Sorcerer Magazine fllowing them when he saw them both walk around the town. He thought that the two were on another date and that it would be a really big scoop.

He then decided to follow them like a stalker, trying to stop his mouth spitting out that favorite word of his, "Yahoo!".

After following them, he caught the two hugging outside the celestial mage's house and he took a picture of them, causing him to run very fast to the place where the Sorcerer Magazine was being published. Jayson was really excited to tell to all of them that the two teens started to date again but what he didn't know was that they already broke up and that was just a friendly hug.

.

.

.

.

.

After a few weeks, Lucy then woke up and saw something being delivered to her mailbox so she got outside to see it. She saw the Sorcerer Magazine that she ordered and her eyes bulged out of her face and her jaw dropped to the ground.

"_Lucy Heartfilia and Natsu Dragneel Date!" _Was written as the head line and the cover. She even saw the both of them having their _friendly _hug.

Just as she was about to throw the magazine on the ground, a horde of paparazzis started crowding her and asking such questions; "Were you really dating him?", "Didn't you two break up?", "What's with the hug?!", and tons of more questions.

"**JUST SHUT UP YOUR FRIGGIN' MOUTHS AND LISTEN TO ME PEOPLE! YES WE ALREADY BROKE UP BUT THAT DOESN'T MEAN WE CAN'T HAVE JUST A SIMPLE AND **_**FRIENDLY **_**HUG!**", Lucy shouted causing them to murmur in the back and they left her, all of them were scared because all have heard about the so-called "_Wrath of Lucy"_. They all don't want to experience that so they left.

Lucy was left there, her face flushed. _What if Gray saw this... Oh crap!_

She immediately walked inside her house and had a cold shower and she changed her clothes. She ran to the guild, feeling all fidgety inside.

She opened the door, hoping no one saw it yet but, it was too late. Especially because he already saw it. She saw his face, still blank. _Why did I feel all worried... He already has Juvia... Why do I feel like this? _Then, she felt a pang of pain and jealousy in her chest and she walked alone. She decided to write a letter to her mother telling her all that happened and she also wrote a special letter to the guild, telling them that she'll be away for a awhile... Also, she wrote a letter to the man who once loved her, but never again will he...

_Dear Gray,_

_I hope that you'll read this letter right now. I'll be gone for a year or a few...I promise that I'll be back again. I just can't take the pain that is feeling all heavy now. I hope you'll understand what I feel. I will truly miss you, Bestie. Oh great, why would you even come here since you don't notice and care about me anymore... never mind. I just hope that you'll read this._

_Gray, please keep that ring for me, although, you never wear it now. I still hope that you'll never forget me through that ring. I still remember the time we had back then, I'm so sorry that I'll have to leave. And that I'm so sorry that I hurt you and your feelings so much... I wish that you'll forgive me, no matter how long it takes. I just knew it from Erza the other day, knowing that you look at her as your elder sister, you told her everything. Gray, I pray for you a very happy and wonderful life with Juvia. But, it still pains me that you love her and replaced me in your heart but still, I'll try to support you little by little. I'm such a weird and confusing girl, ne? Remember Gray that I will still love you from afar. I now overcame a few pain that you gave me the other day. But still, a large part of it still remains in my heart._

_Maybe on your wedding day, I might even object your union together. I'm just kidding. But maybe, just maybe, I could even do that but still, I'm a bit hesitant if that will really happen because I know that I might hurt Juvia, especially you. Oh yeah, why would you even invite me? I forgot that you hate me now... Just nevermind the other things that I'm saying... All I want you to know and do is to keep that ring of yours, forgive me and still remember me. That is all, my beloved Gray.I just hope that when I come back again, I already forgot about the pain and am already ready to support the both of you... I'll try! I promise!_

_Your ex-bestfriend,_

_Lucy_

After finishing her letter, her face was already streaked with tears. Her heart ached. She promised in the letter that she will try but, can she really? She doesn't know. The pain just got bigger the time that she wrote the letter. She then propped the letter to her mom and the letter to gray with two ink bottles and then, she started to get a wooden box underneath her bed, which is her savings and she prepared her things that she needed.

She later went to the landlady, telling her that she she needed a rest from this miserable life of hers in Magnolia and that she'll be gone for a few years. The landlady pitied her and she just can't help but agree. Lucy then told her that when there's a raven-haired boy who will come her at her place, she'll tell him to read a letter for him upstairs in her room and the landlady just nodded.

Lucy went out and headed to the train station. She decided to visit her parents' graves first, which was in Acalypha. She hopped in the train and sat beside the window, looking at the amazing view outside.

She then yawned and raised her arms. As she was going to put her hands down, the blonde caught a glimpse of something shiny on her finger. _The Ring! _She thought.

Lucy smiled sadly, recalling that unfogetable memory of the both of them.

_**Flashback**_

_They were about to go back to their resort from Sakura Town until Gray noticed a gift shop. He always wanted a souvenir before thay go back and this time, he wants to buy in advance so he will not forget._

"_Oi, Luce, let's buy somthing first", He said, taking of his helmet._

"_What is it this time?", she asked._

"_Let's just go in", he retorted._

_They got in the shop and they saw so many wonderful things to buy._

"_Wow!", Lucy clasped her hand when she saw a belt with a whip holder._

"_Luce~ I've got something to show to you!", Gray exclaimed._

"_What is it?"_

"_Look!", Gray pointed something inside the glass box._

_There was a pair of silver rings and there was something written: 'Property of blank in bestfriendship'._

"_Wow! Lemme buy this one! I want our names to be engraved on it!~", Lucy squealed in delightwith her brilliant idea. She then asked how much it cost and thank Mavis that the rings only cost 5,000 jewels, now that ought'a be cheap!_

"_Thanks jii-san!", she said to the old man._

"_You're very welcome, my dear", the old man replied._

"_Here Gray!~", she shouted as she gave the beautiful ring to Gray._

"_You expect me to wear a girly ring?"_

"_No! And why'd you even point it out earlier but you don't even want it?", she retorted._

"_I was just pointing it out to you since I thought you'd love it and you did but the problem was you bought both of them", he explained._

"_Well I'm so sorry! Now just wear it!", the blonde whined._

"_Alright, bossy queen..", Gray muttered softly but still, the stellar spirit mage heard it._

"_What did you say?", she asked sweetly but her look on her face was pissed off._

"_No-nothing ma'm!", Gray said in fear, knowing the Lucy kick that his best friend possesses._

_They both wore the ring and it matched them perfectly._

_Lucy just squealed at how perfect it was and Gray just sighed. 'Being a servant is really harder than I thought. Especially if she's the queen' Gray though. 'But still, her bubbliness just erases all of your compalints on her... WAIT! WHY AM I SAYING MUSHY THINGS!?Well duh.. I'm in love with her!' He mentally scolded himself. Just before they could hop on the lad's motorcycle, Gray was again, surprised by his nakam's actions._

_She pulled Gray's hand and squeezed it with her own._

"_I hope you'll remember me by this, ne?~" She said innocently which caused Gray to blush and just nod._

"_A-alright le-let...let's just go home now!", Gray stuttered. _

"_Aye!~", Lucy answered taking her hand of his._

_**Flashback end**_

Tears started to form at the corner of her eyes but, she fought the urge to cry. She just smiled sadly, thanking God that at least, she had experienced wonderful moments with Gray.

And as for Natsu, he picked out a long-period mission and that's why Gray thought that the two never broke up because they were the only ones who were gone and he never really visited the blonde's house because he would really get hurt, just by remembering her.

And when Lucy came back, she also bumped on Natsu and they both came back in Magnolia at the same time. Gray saw this and he was still hurt about the fact that Lucy and Fire Breath never broke up and at that time too, Lucy still hasn't forgotten about the pain and the time that she got the invitation, it really crashed everything that she tried to build to forget the pain but when she saw this ceratin invitation, it all came down and it got a lot worse.

At that time too, Natsu told everyone that Lisanna is his girlfriend and not Lucy, he just wanted to surprise everyone and that was the time where Gray regretted everything that he has done.

_Fin~_

**~*ooOoo*~**

**A/N: And it's done! Thanks, Narrator-chan!**

**Narrator: No prob! Although I am still you, you know.. *sweatdrop***

**Rin: Alright who cares? As long as they love this chappie I'll be supper happy!**

**Happy: Hey Rin! You formed a ryhme!**

**Rin: I did? And where the heck did you come from, Happy?**

**Happy: From the Anima, duhh...**

**Rin: Where is it? I wanna go to Magnolia!~**

**Happy: It's right there! Let's go fast before it closes!**

**Rin: Alright!**

***Gets sucked into the Anima***

**Rin: *While getting sucked* Sayonara, minna-chan! I hope you enjoyed! And don't forget to review!~**


	12. Special Chapter: Gender Bender Special

**-My Best Friend-**

**A/N:Hi guys!~ Long time no... gosh... it's not that long anyways -_-" Yehey for meehh!~ I already updated! *happy dance* and OMGEE! 75+ reviews! Can't thank you enough minna-pyon ;_: *cries tears of joy* And sorry guys if this is only a special chapter ^_^ (Well, I want my story longer! :DD) I hope that you'll like this :****

**THANKS!~:**

**Bob Bandicoot: **Well, thanks for the advices and the mistake-point-outs ;)) Thanks for supporting me and this story. Nii-san!~ :DD

**Fairytaillover416: **Aww Thank you super-duper much! Thanks for appreciating my story!~ And you can be like me too ;)) You don't fail in writing stories, you just need more reviews, friends, stories, practice, and experience to motivate you :D I, for myself, am a thousands steps away of being the greatest author so, I will try my super best :3

**iLikeCookies12: **WOW! Nagtatagalog ka! OMGEE! Another proud Pinoy author ;)) Salamat din ahh! And no,no,no... I also like NaLu!~ And I will _never _ hate you or any of the people I know.. (Well, except Justin Bieber /Peace to all JB fans ^_^ I just hate him a bit/ and Lady Gaga.. -_-)

**Mirajane Strauss: **Yes yes

**AngelXReaper: **Don't worry, "**soon**" will come soon ;) I promise!~ :** ARIGATOU TOO! :3

**ReianaA: **Ree-chan!~ Thanks! :3

**KAraIce: **Aww ;)) Salamat :** Kara-chan!~ Sana GraLu fic yaang fanfic mo At salamat din sa palayaw na ibinigay mo sa akin :** Arigatou!~

**And that's all!~ And here's a very, **_**very **_**special chapter :3 Hope you ****really ****enjoy it :DD **

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL, HIRO MASHIMA DOES AND IF I OWNED IT, GRALU MOMENTS AND FANS WOULD'VE REALLY INCREASED. (**_**this is also the first time I put a disclaimer because I always forget ^_^**_**)**

**~ooOoo~**

**SPECIAL CHAPTER: GENDER BEND STYLE**

_~" It doesn't matter whether we change genders, whether you strip, you act lik a boy, or even if you look like one. Always remember that... I will always be here for you and I LOVE YOU"~_

**~*ooOoo*~**

It was a bright morning which woke the ice mage up as she sat up from her bed, in only her underwear. This ice mage's name is Grace (**A/N: Pika-chan, I will just borrow some names from you, ne? :D**) Fullbusteria and she has this very strange habit that she got from her sensei, Ur.

She later got up from her bed and wore a navy blue tank top, her black skirt, and her white, short-sleeved jacket. Walking barefoot to her kitchen, she cooked scrambled eggs and bacon, which were her favorite for some reason and of course, her daily, freezing, vanilla shake.

She then wore her black combat boots and went off to the guild. There, she hung out with Lorie, who was set free by her best friend and crush, Lucas, to be a human. She also let the time pass with Freshca (Miro Jean's girlfriend) and for some reason and miracle, Natsuki, a salmon haired dragon slayer.

In the afternoon, she roamed her eyes around the guild, finding Lucas. She really and she means in a _desperate _way to confess to Lucas. Grace has been in love with him for a long time already. But, she just hides it despite the fact that she's scared that Lucas and Julius will fight. And as for Julius, he is a water mage with blue hair who is madly in love with Grace.

Grace was later chased by Julius all the way! She wanted to get rid of him so, she decided to pick a mission.

"Eto... hmm...",she hummed while choosing her mission but, sad to say that all the missions were needing two or more people and she just wanted to go alone. Grace just sighed and was about to turn around until she felt a warm hand on her shoulder. She jumped in surprise, "KYAA!", and after that, she heard laughing.

"HAHA! Your expression was sooooo priceless!", she heard a deep and suave voice tease her. His blond neck-lenghted hair shook at every action he made. She noticed every part of him and that's when thought that she was being a pervert. She blushed madly and just shrugged it off.

Grace just put her head down and started to walk away.

_**Flashback**_

_Grace and her team were just sitting on their usual spot at the bar until Natsuki stood up and as clumsy as always, she tripped and landed face first. Everyone in the guild laughed their butt off but not Lucas._

_He shouted, "SHUT UP YOU PEOPLE, SHE JUST FELL AND NOW YOU LAUGH AT HER!?", Lucas then helped Natsuki up and noticed that she had a large bruise on her knee so he carried her bridal style, causing Natsuki to blush as Lucas carried her to the nurse's room._

_**Flashback end**_

Grace remembered this and she thought, '_why can't he just act around me as if I'm a real girl! He acts like a gentleman around girls and other people but me! Why, Lucas? _', while she was walking, she felt the warm palms of his hands on her shoulders again and he said, "Oi, Grace, aren't you going to take this?". Lucas waved a piece of paper in front of her face.

"Uhm... Y-yeah.."

"Then, let's go! I'll come with you!", Lucas exclaimed.

"Alright..."

The two then walked on their way to the silver haired bartender, Miro and said that they would be aking the mission about taking out some thieves.

Both mages then prepared their things and met up at the train station. While they were inside the train, Grace suddenly felt sleepy and she accidentally propped her head on Lucas's right shoulder which startled the male stellar spirit mage and he then shoved Grace's head off, accidentally touching her soft raven locks. _'So soft and smooth..' _, he thought. He then realized of what he was thinking and he blushed. After a few minutes, Grace woke up and complained why did Lucas shove her head off of his shoulder. He just shrugged his shoulders and ignored her complain and question; hurting Grace.

They ;ater met up with the requester and they fought the thieves easily but then, a thief sneaked around Grace and almost stabbed her at the back, luckily, Lucas was there to protect her and save her from the thief.

"You're not so alert, ne?", he asked. "Better be more alert or else, you should've died or got hurt. And I always thought tomboys are very alert and strong!", he added.

"Lucas! Just quit insulting me and FYI! I'm not a tomboy!", Grace shouted.

She just let out a 'hmph!' escaper her lips and turned away from Lucas. They avoided each other as they went home and both of them felt guilty for doing this. They were also guilty for insulting each other.

They got off the train and Lucas walked Grace home as a little apology gift since it's already midnight.

"Oyasumi, Lucas. See you tomorrow at the guild...", Grace said.

"Hai... Sayonara", Lucas replied boringly but the truth was, he really wanted to let out his feelings to Grace but, he was just scared of being rejected. Haha, Lucas the Great, a coward because of rejected and love? What the heck?! No way was he like that. He then decided to just tell everything tomrrow.

~TOMORROW~

Grace got first than Lucas in the guild as usual and she was sitting on a bench under a Sakura tree beside the guild and she just stared balnkly in the air. _Lucas, if only I can tell you but, it seems like you love Natsuki..._Grace thought.

Lucas was too, thinking the same hing that Grace loved Julius more but this didn't sadden him but instead, it determined himslef to confess himself. He ran straight down the guild, ready to confess, only to be greeted by a lone raven haired woman sitting on a bench beside the guild. Lucas went up to her and had an eye-conatct-moment with Grace but, her eyes were just plain midnight blue, her eyes blank, due to depression.

Grace thought that maybe Lucas will tell to her that him and Natsuki are dating because the past few days after their mission, she and him were always hanging out. Almost everyone in the guild even mistake the two being a couple. Some even believed that they really were. She was really jealous by this and that's why she was very sad, jealous, and hurt.

She was expecting her male comrade on saying those horrible words now but instead, a surprise move of Lucas made her eyes sparkle and have feelings again, so did her heart and face.

She was really surprised on seeing Lucas kneel down in front of her in one knee. Her mind then suddenly jumped into conclusions and she did get one right.

.

.

.

.

.

"_Aishiteru no, Grace"_, she heard Lucas say. She bowed her head down, her fists clenched into a ball. Tears started forming at the corner of her eyes.

"B-but I...t-thought you loved Na-n-natsuki!", she retorted.

"Well, yes I do love her", Lucas replied, making Grace let her tears go down. Lucas understood her situation and added some things.

"I love her... just like a sister", Grace raised her head up, not caring about her uncool and tear-streaked face. She was then eneveloped into Lucas's special hug.

"_It doesn't matter whether we change genders, whether you strip, you act lik a boy, or even if you look like one. Always remember that... I will always be here for you and I LOVE YOU"_, she heard Lucas said behind her shoulders.

"Lu-Lucas..."

"Look, I'm sorry for not treating you like a girl and avoiding you...I just can't seem to help it because, I always knew that you were strong on the inside and out but ,I guess you also had a soft side, and that's me ,ne?" he asked.

"The first part was right but, what's with the second part, Celstial Gay?!", Grace teased him.

"WHAT THE HECK DID YOU SAY?!", Lucas exclaimed, breaking the hug. Grace suddenly moved her face closer to his face, she leaned a bit more until she said, " I said 'I love you', jerk", as she chuckled and she then locked her lips with his.

Gasping for oxygen, the two parted and Lucas spoke up, "I know, I love you too", he grinned a sincere and warm smile to Grace.

And the two announced that they are alrady a couple to the guild moments later which really surprised some especially Julius who suddenly met a white haired girl named Lyannie and he fell in love with her at first sight and to Lyannie too.

A lot of couples were announced one after the other when Grace and Lucas said that they were already dating. Heck, even Natsuki found her prince charming who is Miro and Elfia's otouto or young brother named Lissun.

And as the fairy tales say, "_**They all lived happily ever after ;))**_

**~*ooOoo*~**

**A/N: I know! I suck at names and it's way too cheesy! Sumimasen if it is! And sorry for some misspelled words and wrong grammars because I'm in a hurry and it's almost midnight here so, goodnight and I hope that you all enjoyed this special chappie!~ And this is something! I'm going to update the **_**real **_**chapter next week or the next week after that so I hope that you'll all wait! :DD**

**I LOVE YOU ALL!~ :****

**XOXO,**

**Rin-chan~ :****


	13. Final Chapter: Daisuki

**-My Best Friend-**

**A/N: Hi guys!~ At last my exams!~ And at last! The OFFICIAL chapter is on!~ KYAAAAAAAAA!~ :DD I just hope that you all enjoy this!~ I love you all guys! :****

**THANK YOU!~:**

**MartiaLae: OMG!~ Namiss kita Ate Martia!~ :** Okay lang nga kahit late ka na nagreview ;)) basta nakapagreview ka! :DD Buti nalang na-enjoy mo! HAHA! GENDER BEND ;3**

**oX-Blossom Azalea-Xo: Awww :')) Thank you and look!~ I UPDATED~ :3**

**Bob Bandicoot: Nii-san!~ Thank you!~ Hehe ;)) ARIGATOU :****

**Petitewinsy: You hate me?! :'(( JUST KEDDENG xD Thank you Winsy-chan!~ ARIGATOU GOZAIMASU!~ :3**

**Mirajane S and Erza S: Thank you Er-chan~ Yesh, the names are utterly hilarious!TROLOLOLZ xDD**

**iLikeCookies12: Oh...so you donut like NaLi, no? I see ;)) Okay! Thank you for reviewing and the support!~ :****

**ReianaA: Re-chan~ Thank you!~ SOOOOOOOO MUCH!~ :DD**

**Hinagiku Zeelmart: YAY!~ :** thanks for reviewing too~**

**Fairytaillover416: AWW :"DD Thank you and I hereby allow you to marry my fanfiction! xDDD Thank you!~~**

**That's all and here is the final chapter 10!~ :DD**

**Chapter 10: Daisuki **

"_I still love you... My best friend..."_

**~o-oOo-o~**

**Lucy's POV**

(**A/N: **this happened _before_ the wedding) I woke up, and I heard my doorbell rang and to my surprise, an embroided and beautiful-looking envelope greeted me. It looks like a wedding invitation, but to whose wedding is it? Maybe Mira and Freed? I don't know. Let's just check it out.

I opened it and read it. And then, I looked for the name of the soon-to-be-wed couple and as I read their names, my legs wobbled and I fell on my knees, dropping the invitation for _Gray and Juvia's wedding _this Saturday...and worse... their wedding is on **my** birthday.

I cried to my heart's content and then, my determination just ruined the crying moment...(-_-")

_Oi, baka! You just gonna cry and do nothing again! I won't let that happen again!_

_**Who you calling 'baka', huh?!**_

_YOU! You're such a coward when it comes to this! You can do it Lucy! C'mon! You just gonna let that Juvia-witch steal your Gray?!_

_**Heck NO!**_

_That's the sprit girl! Now go seek an advice from someone! Someone with a power of...uhmm...like seeing through the future? I dunno! Just go seek some advice!_

_**WHY?! Can't I seek advice from you, stupid!?**_

_Heck no! I'm just YOU so, do YOU have some advice in YOU right now? NO! Now go!_

_**Alright! You win! I'll go now!**_

_IKKUUYYYOOOO!~_

Let's go! I can do this...she said someone who can... aha!~

I rushed to the bathroom, gave myself a hot shower and dressed up in my casual clothes. I rushed to the guild, finding a brunette and drunk woman and there, she greeted me.

"Yo, Lucy!", Cana said while chugging down a barrel of beer((WOW! Multi-tasker?! xDD)).

"Hi Cana!", I greeted her with a smile. Then, I suddenly asked out of the blue, "Cana, uhmm...Can I ask you something?"

"Yes *hic*, what is *hic* it?"

"I...I... C'mon here!", I shouted as I puller her near me then, I whispered to her _**everything**_ that had happened and that's why I needed some help from her.

"Ahh...Unrequited love is all I see in you, Rushie...", she, again, chugged down _another _barrel.

"My name's not 'Rushie' and keep it down! People might hear! I just want to know what I'm going to do then! Please help...", I said in a sad-slash-begging look.

"Alright, alright...", she retorted. "Now do this..." And then, my face lit up! Literally! Oh, Gray! You will know now!

**A FEW DAYS LATER...**

_Today's the day, Lucy! _I said to myself as I wore my blue sleevless dress. It's a good thing Cancer was available to style my hair today! Well, who wouldn't want to look good in objecting, ne?

I just chuckled. I then wore my heels and headed to Kardia Cathedral. As I walked, I remember Cana's advice. Such a sweet and supportive girl she is. I'm so proud and happy that I had a friend like her...even though, she was an always-drunk-woman.

_**Flashback**_

"_Lucy, just do your best and never give up. You always cry and you are always being a coward because you have no sprit, will, determination, and confidence in you! You can do it! And find ways to get back or be close to Gray again. The best date to bring him back is you birthday or should we say... Their wedding day", Cana started to explain._

"_But why? Isn't that rude?", I asked._

"_Lucy, are just going to sit there like an old woman and act polite and positive but you're just faking it? I know how you feel so, please, just be a little, just a little rude sometimes. You have to be tough you know! And if you're rude, it doesn't mean you have a bad reputation or something...rude people can still change. And you're just going to do it once, and then, it's over. So are you just going to waste your chance here, Lucy?"_

"_NO!"_

"_Good! Now, it's your choice on what you should do on that day. So, Good luck. And your birthday is the perfect day. It is said to be the luckiest and happiest day for most of the people so, this is your chance. You can do it Lucy! Ganbatte~", she finally finished._

"_Arigatou, Cana! You can really be trusted!~", I squealed in glee._

"_No problemo, Lucy. All for my friend in need", she replied and she beamed me her most gorgeous smile, one that not all can see._

_**Flashback end**_

So here I am, standing in front of Kardia Cathedral... I sighed. _Ahh... Is my plan really right? Nah... I think it's just okay... It's my day anyway,_ I thought, curving my lips into a small smile. _Here goes nothing!~_

**((Cana's Thoughts))**

I sat near the front and then, I craned my head towards the cathedral's doors. _"No quitting this time, Lucy! Don't screw it! You can do it!"_ I thought. Then, the organ started to play. I clenched my fists. Where's Lucy? She should be here!~ This is her only chance! I have been waiting for ages for this dramatic moment!~ (LOL xD)

_C'mon Lucy! _Then, the priest started talking already. Then, I heard him say, "Does anyone object the couple's union?". _Exactly! I knew it! C'mon Lucy! I think this is the moment you were waiting for!_ I thought and, it did happen.

"_**I Object!**_", I heard her voice. She was so beautiful. Nice touch, Lucy. I then had a smirk on my face and I saw that everyone was dissapointed, some even had disgusted faces. I looked over Gray and Juvia.

Juvia had a shocked and horrified face; heck, her eyes are tearing up! I looked over to Gray and...*gasp* Why the heck is he smiling?! Strange... for someone to object his wed-

Wait...Maybe...haha...Gray, you sly exibisionist...

**Gray's POV**

I smiled at her, wow...she looks awesome today. And thank Kami-sama! You came, Luce! You came! This plan of mine maybe confusing but, who cares! As long as... I can talk and be with you again, Luce.

"G-gray-sama...Why-", I cut Juvia off and gave her a quick kiss.

Then, everyone gasped.

"Just calm down, guys!", then I turned to Juvia.

"Look, I'm so, so, so, so sorry for this but... I just can't help but fake my feelings... I'm sorry Juvia! But I never fully loved you...I do love you but, only as a friend", I exclaimed. I stared at her... her bangs covering her eyes.

_Oh crap..._

"Y..y-you can slap me or hurt m-me if y-you w-want!"

I saw her raise her hand. I closed my eyes, waiting for the big slap but, I just felt her hand, caressing my face. I opened my eyes and she was smiling.

"Gray-sam-...Gray Juvia- I mean, I understand... I have noticed it before you know it. I just let it flow unto this day... just to see if you really do love me. Looks like I'm correct about my doubt of you loving me. Gray, it's just alright... I understand and know how you feel these past years... that's why sometimes, I go on hard and long missions so that you'll have a chance with Lucy-san...But it seems like you still ignore each other which also dissapoints me... and, It's alright, Gray", I heard her and for some reason, she said it not in third person.

"J-juvia..."

"Remember that, I still love you but, not that overly-possessive anymore", she chuckled.

She then gave me a kiss and she went behind me and pushed my back towards the door. I haven't noticed that Lucy ran which Cana explained to me before I go out.

_Lucy...sorry...and I hope you forgive me..._

I ran...and ran...I then thought of where she hangs out the most...Sakura tree!

I then rushed to the guild and I walked behind the guild. I then went to the sakura tree and I looked up... There she is, sitting on a strong branch...she was..weeping?

"Oi, Luce!", I shouted...she didn't hear me.

"LUCE!", I shouted at the top of my lungs. And...the scream just surprised her and she jumped out of her wits. She suddenly lost balance and...

**Normal POV**

"KYAAAA!", the blonde shouted as she fell. She closed her eyes, waiting for the impact and then, she suddenly felt warm and masculine arms wrapped around her body.

She looked up only to meet midnight blue eyes. Her eyes sparked like never before. She knew those eyes, eyes full of kindness and love.

"G-gray...", she then looked the other way. Sadness took over her again.

"Put me down..." the lad surprisingly put her down in an instant. She dusted her dress and before she could even run away again, Gray grabbed her arm and pulled her into a tight hug.

"Lu-luce...I missed you so much...", tears started to stream down the raven haired boy's eyes.

"G-gray!", Lucy, too, was in the same condition. She hugged back the ice mage tightly, missing the warmth that he gave her before.

"Lucy...please forgive- mmhhhmm!", her lips locked with his.

Lacking of oxygen, they both broke the kiss.

"_I still love you...My best friend..."_,Gray spoke up.

"M-me too!", Lucy cried tears of joy and she hugged him again.

"I'm so sorry...that I tortured you like that..I – I'm just so sorry... I promise, I will never, _ever _let you go again away from me... No one can steal you away from me again... no one can hurt you anymore 'cause I'll beat him up", Gray said sincerely.

"What! So, you're gonna beat up yourself, huh, you pervert exibisionist!?"

"WHAT THE HECK LUCE!", then, the blonde broke her hug from Gray and she started to run.

"Go chase me if you can! You Ice Princess!", Lucy teased Gray.

"LLLUUUCCCCYY!" Then, he finally caught up with her. He hugged her from behind which caused the both of them to fall on the green grass.

He then gave Lucy a quick kiss.

"Does that mean that we're a couple now?", Gray asked.

"Hell no!", Lucy retorted. Gray then stood up, feeling rejected. Lucy then figured out why Gray was like that so she hugged him from behind.

"Hell no because...we have been a couple from the very start, Gray", she grinned from behind.

Gray craned his neck to Lucy and his body faced her. He cupped her chin and said, "Whatver you say, My Princess...". And they shared a kiss, their best one.

"Daisuki..."

_**Fin~**_

**A/N: KYAAA! It's over! Just kidding! There's still a special chapter left! Just ONE MORE and I'll be updating that chapter and also the latest chapter of 'The Loser'!~ Please review and thanks for all the people who supported this story!~ I LOVE YOU GUYS! I WILL MISS THIS STORY TOO!~ AND SORRY IF IT'S TOO FAST OR SOMETHING! THANK YOU GUYS!~ I LOVE YOU ALLLLLLLL!**

**XOXO,**

**Rin-chan~ :****

**PS: Sneek-peek: Chapter 11: What happened after ;))**


	14. EXTRA CHAPTER: What Happened After

**A/N: Hi guys!~ I know that you might really be surprised that I updated a chapter on this story though, **_**it is NOT yet over. **_**This will eventually be the last chapter of 'My Best Friend' which I'm gonna miss :'(( But, as I said, I'll be continuing on writing my passion for the one I ship!~ SO LET'S PARTEH PARTEH!~ **

**THANKS!~ I LOVE YOU GUYS!~:**

**MartiaLae: **Ate Martia, THANK YOU SUPER MUCH!~ Ang bait mo talaga :'D You're making me cry because of my great Nee-chan's review ;_;!~ Motto motto daisuki too, Martia-nee!~ Salamat talaga!~ Ang ganda at kinikilig ako dahil sa latest chappie mo!~ Oh!~ Almost one hundred reviews! CONGRATULATIONS ATE!~ GANBATTE ON YOUR OTHER STORIES TOO! GO FIGHT-O!~ :DD

**Bob Bandicoot: **AWW :')) Thanks too Bob Nii-san!~ I really thank you for the kind words and compliments :"DD ARIGATOU!~ Good luck for your 'Hidden Feelings' too!~ Thanks for supporting this story Nii-san!~ ;D

**Fairytaillover416: **People just greet me with kind words ;)) Isa ka na rin doon!~ Thank you ahh!~ 'Cannot stop smiling' tsaka yung part na 'Cool, I can marry this story. I wonder what our kids will look like' Was utterly epic and hilarious and funny!~ You really know how to make me laugh, ne? :DD Good luck din sa mga fanfics mo ;** THANK YOU TALAGA!~ :3

**iLikeCookies12: **:** THANK YOU SOOOOOOO SUPER MEGA ULTRA MUCH!~ ((I know... I've said A LOT of thank you's already ;3 just cannot help thanking people for the great support :**)) It's a good thing you were not THAT sad because the story has ended :"(( It's a good thing :3

**FairyTailWolf6: **Thank you for the compliment, kind words, and support!~ :**

**Mirajane S and Erza S: **Er-chan!~ Thank you :** Haha Yes, Cana did become _the _advice giver this time ;)) I really thank you for the support and kind words Er-chan!~ Ganbatte for Queen Slayers, ne?~ :DD

**AngelXReaper: **Thank you!~ Muwahmuwah :** Haha!~ I REALLY LOVE GRALU AND THANK KAMI-SAMA FOR THAT!~ Thank God that I have som many loyal viewers out there, including YOU :**

**ReianaA: **Re-chan, thank you!~ I WUV YOU!~ THANKS FOR THE KIND WORDS, THE REVIEWS, SUPPORTS, AND MORE!~ :** HONTOU NI ARIGATOU GOZAIMASU!~ :3

**And that's all!~ Here's my extra chapter!~**

**~EXTRA CHAPTER: What Happened After~**

_~"And they lived happily ever after"~_

**~*ooOoo*~**

It has been days since the guild has last seen the two mages. They just let them be because the master had told them to let the two choose their own decision. Then, much to the guild's surprise, the newly-formed couple which they don't know yet have enetered the guild with their hands intertwined.

A few faces had large grins on their faces seeing their blonde companion once more. And this time, her face was filled with happiness, bliss, love, and more positive things made by her and Gray's relationship together.

Then, the others also grinned at Gray. They were really proud, especially the girls with Juvia, that he had built enough guts and courage to say _those_ in front of everyone and her on their wedding day. Can you even imagine a boy doing that in real life? Some people say that these happening only happen in fairy tales and dreams but no, they all happened to both mages, and everyone was a witness. And maybe, just maybe, yes, fairy tales do come true.

The couple, even though they had smiling faces, behind them were anxiety, nervousness, and their emotions were mixed because they don't know how their nakamas would respond to what happened during the wedding ceremony. They just hope that-

"CONGRATULATIONS!~", they heard their guildmates scream with joy. The two's eyes widened and at the same time, their jaws _literally_ dropped from the **mega **surprise.

"But we thought you'd be mad at us!", the couple screamed in unison.

Then, they saw the master go up the ledge of the balcony on the second floor.

"Children, let us congratulate Gray and Lucy!~ They are a couple now!", he announced. Shouts and yells of everyone were heard after Master Makarov said that.

"B-but how did you-", the blonde mage was cut up by a familiar voice.

"I *hic* told them...*hic* already!~", Cana, who was as always, drunk, said.

Lucy just stared at her brunnete friend who was now lying on the floor due to _**so **_much alcohol.

"Indeed", the master started speaking up. "Cana told us every single thing that had happened. Some of us even felt guilty for not being there for you years ago but it seems like all of us have found our own relief because you are smiling now Lucy. You too, Gray. It really made me all upset that you lied but I was really proud of you as one of my children because you let your heart speak up to yourself and everyone else. You spit out every single thing your heart wants to express and that's one of the virtues that a Fairy Tail member must have: Courage, wisdom, and honesty. Well of course, who would forget about 'love' right, guys!?", Makarov brought the couple a warm speech which brought Lucy too mild tears. Well, as for Gray, all he could say is, "Hontou ni arigatou, Jii-san", with a sincere smile on his face.

After that, everyone shouted and screamed! They partied all day and night. And on that night too, Juvia was alone...

She was walking by Magnolia park when a beautiful river caught her eye. There, she sat at the edge of the river, happy yet sad because of setting the man she loves free.

Little did the water mage know that someone was accompanying her there by the river.

"Hey", she heard a suave voice, a voice like an angel. The voice was not the voice of the man she fell in love with, but to her dismay, it was his step-brother, Lyon.

She raised her head up to just see the clear and white moon shine over the man's handsome features. She blushed at how his silver hair swayed with the wind and the cherry blossom's petals(or leaves) flowing by. His face glowed but at the same time, some parts were shadowed but it did not ruin on how he looked. His twinkling onyx orbs were outlined by perfectly, slanted eyelids. She didn't notice that she was staring at her like that and she was getting flustered all over.

"A-ano... Sorry if Juvia was staring at you like that", she stuttered while fumbling with her fingers, her face was blushing with different shades of red and pink.

"I-it's alright. By the way, I'm Lyon for Lamia Scale. I'm sure you've heard of me from Gray right? You know, the dense Ice Princess? I can't believe he dumped you at your wedding... Oh, pardon me, I shouldn't have brought that topic up, no?", He stated.

"Lyon..sama...L-Lyon-sama...eh...It's alright! Juvia is fine with that..."_..because if that wouldn't have happened...Juvia wouldn't have met you, my Prince Charming!~_, Juvia said, then thought.

"I see you have a generous and kind heart. What brings you here?", Lyon then asked.

"Juvia just wants to feel the realxing and cold water. It eases Juvia when she is confused and sad", she explained.

"Are you sad?"

"Just a bit because Juvia set the man she loved free now. But, Juvia doesn't regret that now because_...I think I have found my __**true **__Prince Charming now.._" , the water mage said with a smile one her face and carelessly but she didn't mind. She wants to say it sooner so that the man she loves will know and that no one can steal him away form her anymore. Lyon's eyes widened to what she said.

"Wh-what do-o you m-mean by... '_P-prince Charming_?", Lyon asked with a flushed face.

"_**You**_", said Juvia. She blushed a bit but it sooner wore off her beautiful and pale face. She looke staright into Lyon's eyes as if she was reading his mind.

"Do you love me too, Lyon-sama?", She bravely asked.

"J-juvia...", Lyon looked away, his face blushed. He was very speechless. He wanted to scream 'YES!' but he was too much of a coward even though she already confessed first; which he also was embarassed because he thought he was even the first one to speak up!

Not replying, this made our dear bluennete sad. She felt rejected again and a lone tear rolled down her right cheek. She let her bangs slide down covering her eyes feeling so upset. She was about to stand up just when a warm palm touched her tear-streaked cheek. She looked up to only meet onyx eyes stare into her dark blue orbs lovingly. She finally caught the meaning of it and they both shared a lovely kiss in the middle of the night with the flying sakura petals flowing around and the vast silver moon above them. The stars twinkling in the night sky. Oh boy was it romantic, the both thought.

**The next day~**

"NANIIII?!", the whole guild turned upside down because another couple greeted them by their entrance.

A water mage giggled. "Yes, Lyon-sama and Juvia are finally an official couple!~", Juvia squealed in delight while holding both of Lyon's hands as she started jumping and twirling around. Thw whole guild was really feeling that they are really blessed because two couple have already been formed and to their surprise, Erza came back with her..._daughter and son?!_ She was also with.. **JELLAL?!**

'_WTF is going on here?!' _,was all the members of the guild can think of. They forgot the fact that Jellal and Erza have already been married before they moved into Onibus. They just wanted to visit the guild once in a while because the Fernandes family has been really busy.

Lucy squealed to see a little bluenette around the age of three with a weird looking tattoo on her right eye standing there, holding her mom's hand.

"And who is this little girl?~", Lucy asked.

"I'm Jezebelle!~", she heard a tiny yet cute voice answer her.

"OMG! SHE'S SO CUTE!~", The guild squealed.

"And who's this?", Gray was now the one to ask. He pointed to a taller boy about the age of five. The boy had bloody scarlet and messy hair but, he doesn't have a tattoo.

"My name is Eric, sir", Eric bowed down in respect.

"No need to be formal, kid", Gray grinned. Eric then felt a type if bond with Gray and he quickly formed his hand into a ball which Gray also did and they did a brofist.

Jellal was really filled with joy because this is the first time he saw his son be friends and be happy with grown-ups. Erza also felt the same for her two kids with Lucy and Gray.

"I heard that you're a couple now ehh~", she said.

Lucy blushed which Gray frowned at because he thought that she wouldn't blush anymore because of this couple-thingy. He then wrapped and arm around Lucy's waist which made her blush more and yelled, "Yes we are!".

"Good to know", Jellal was now the one to reply.

Then, one by one, everyone met the Fernandes Kids and only to learn that they both use requip and *cough-cough* Jellal's magic. (Sorry Guys!~ What's his magic again? PLS TELL ME!~ ^_^).

Then, night fell and everyon were already in their homes. Gray stayed with Lucy every night, of course, not wanting to be separated with her, which made i look so sweet as to what Lucy thought. Every night she would watch how the moon shines on his face, making his handsome features glow. His loving onyx eyes were always behind his eyelids when he's in his slumber and his lips were always parted, which Lucy kissed secretly every single night they slept together in one bunk. After that, the blonde always manages to fall asleep in Gray's prepared and opened arms for her in her sleep making her feel all warm, fuzzy, safe and secured each night she dozes off.

**The Next Day~**

**(A/N: iLikeCookies12, I know that the couple you donut like is here in this chapter and I hope you'll forgive me!~ ^_^ GOMENASAIIII!~)**

A certain fire dragon slayer came back from an S-class mission which had a REALLY high price on the line. But they were surprised that he had no heavy loads of jewels on his back. But instead, a little pink box replaced it.

They were all shocked to see a serious face. Not the kind of face he would use to greet them but what surprised them was he did not even greet them when they entered but instead, he greeted his lover first.

"H-hey Lisanna...", his voice wobbled.

"Hey Natsu!~ Okaeri nasa-!", she was wide-eyed. He kneeled down, his bangs covering his eyes. They don't know what to expect on what he is about to do.

"_Will you marry me, huh, Lisanna?"_, Natsu said in a loving voice. His eyes sparkled as he met azure orbs. Her eyes started forming tears of joy. She cannot describe the happiness that she even feels. She didn't even bother to speak because she was absolutely speechless yet, what she did was she quickly grabbed... no, she didn't grab the ring but she grabbbed... _NATSU?!_

The guild members' jaws dropped to the floor. She squeezed Natsu's head, hugging it oh, so tightly to her face screaming with pride and joy: "YES NATSU!~ WHO WOULDN'T WANT TO MARRY YOU!~".

And another happy soon-to-be-husband-and-wife has been formed in the guild. The next days followed and more and more poeple sensed the _ehem...*cough-cough*_.. Love in the air. There was Gajeel and Levy, then, Evergreen and Elfman, then there were Loke & Aries, Freed and Mira (though, they are married alreayd 8D),HAPPY & CHARLES, heck, even Wendy and Romeo formed a couple!~

The guild really went wild about this. But most of all, the Master Makarov was the happiest because right now, in his very own eyes, he saw how his children grew and now, they have finally found the ones they loved the most.

***~~After 5 years~~***

"Lucy-hime, you better hurry up!~ Someone's waiting by the altar!", Virgo said to Lucy, the Lucy now who was dressed in a sleevless white, wedding gown with pearls and ribbons that embroided the gown. Her hair was not tied into a bun but was tied in her soon-to-be-husmand's all time favorite hair style of hers. Her hair grew longer to the waist which also made an advantage for her hairstyle.

Her fringes were tied to the back of her head, leaving her bangs covering her left eye, and the rest of her hair were styled into big yet elegant curls. She just wore light make-up because Mira adviced her that make-up will only destroy her _natural _beauty and such.

She then wore her white veil and whent into a white limousine. It drove her all the way to Kardia Cathedral. _Ah...Kardia Cathedral sure does bring many memories..._Lucy smiled at the day she gave her all just to express her love to Gray. And she really was sooooooooo happy that they had to pick _her _birthday for _**their **_ _special _day.

The doors were closed and makarov was waiting in front of the door, who wore a petite white tux there to accompany her down the aisle. She really was happy about this day that excitement was wanting to burst out of herself but nervousness seems to block its way out.

She bit her lip in anxiety, not knowing what will happen next. She just stood there, waiting for the doors to be... _creek..._Anf there it was. She saw all of her friends there in various occasional attires. They all stood there waiting for her. She then walked with the master hand in hand with a boquet of beautiful, red roses in her hands, down the smooth, long, and velvet carpet leading her to her future-husband who was in his white tuxedo with a black bow.

There, the ceremony started, the priest spoke and then, they started exchanging vows until, the moment that everyone had waited.

"_You may now kiss the bride",_ the priest said. Gray cupped his beloved's chin and he slowly...slowly...slowly made his face get closer to hers. They could feel each other's warm breaths and before they shared their long awaited and their greatest kiss, Gray whispered something to her first which made her grab hi collar and kiss him fully.

"_You know what Luce, I never expected this to happen between us but, I LOVE YOU...TILL ETERNITY."_

And the whole cathedral went wild after they kissed. Heck, even the best man, also known as Natsu, almost broke the cathedral on how proud he is for his best buddies.

The girls, including Erza, squealed so loud that the cathedral's windows started cracking. And the boys started shouting and punching the air that some didn't even notice that they were alreay punching each other, then, followed by kicks, then, _it all started. _

But, the couple didn't mind about the ruckus as their background. What mattered was that they are already _one._ ((SFX:- Be As One- by W-inds)) They shared a long, romantic, and full kiss that managed to stop the ruckus all around and they just stared at them sincerely. The girls cried with tears of joy... not to mention, some of the boys, including _Elfman_, started doing it too! All of them were so happy about the two lovebirds.

_**And as they say, **__**"And they all lived happily ever after..."**_

_Gray and Lucy already had a child after a year and Lucy bore a pair of twins. One was a girl and the other a boy. She named the girl, 'Akima' (cred to author 'edolucyashley') and named the boy as 'Grayson'. The two grew and they had raven hair like their father and they also used Ice Magic. The difference was that Akima can use motion Ice Magic while Grayson can only use Ice Magic for non-moving things. Akima also had raven hair that reached up to her shoulders and she had some of her bangs clipped to her fringe with 3 pieces of yellow hair pin. Grayson just looks like little Gray._

_After 2 years, she bore another one and this was the last one._

_The baby was a girl and was named as Luche. Luche had some of her hair tied with her mom's blue ribbon at the back. She grew with beautiful golden locks like her mother. She even looked like her mother and her magic was an unusual magic in the Universe of Magic. It is said to be one of the most powerful type of Celestial Magic. _

_**What happened:**_

Luche, a 3 year old was playing with her doll until a strange ice key appeared before her eyes! It started floating above her hand until she remembered what her mom chanted while she was summonning.

Little Luche started chanting it, "Gate of Canis Major I open thee! Nicora!", she screamed while holding the key. Just then, she heard a bunch of 'Pun puun' and she saw a blob of white there, starting to form its shape and TA~DA!~ Plue came out!

Then, while she was playing with Plue, Lucy saw this and she realized that she didn't even summon Plue and that the little thing cannot even summon its ownself...and that's when she started to panic.

"Luche Dear, how did Mr. Plue get here?~", she asked her daughter with a sincere smile but behind it was that she was absolutely panicking.

"An Ice key appeared and started floating around and then Luche (ya know...lil' kids speak in third person, ne?~) grabbed it and remembered what mommy said while she was holding a key and then, Luche started doing it too and Mr. Plue came ou Mommy!~", Luche said while hugging dear Plue.

Lucy then called out to her husband and explained everything then, they both ran Luche to the guild and that's when she did what she did at her house.

She summoned an ice key and chanted the way of summoning. And there came out... Ophiucus?!

They were all shocked. Lucy didn't even owned that. They were all shockedat how a little kid managed to summon the strongest spirit alive!

That's when Mira came in and realized the child's magic: 'Ice Keys'- a newly created magic that was only passed or learned by a very low amount of people because of how much magic power—or life force was going to be wasted in just _one_ summoning.

_The guild was really proud that another powerful mage has joined the gang and there, Lucy and Gray's children grew up and became SS-class mages of their guild. They even finished the 100 year-quest in just __**5 months**__! NO ONE in magic history has ever done that and the 3 siblings became the famous "Quest Slayers" because they slay quests quickly, one at a time._

The present Fullbuster are living happily now and the children's parents, Gray & Lucy have been known as the most inseparable people in all of Magnolia...and _Fiore_...

_**~*FIN*~**_

**A/N: And the story is over!~ Are you happy with the future-of-the –couple-sneek-peek that I gave you?~ OMG! IMMA SO HAPPEH BECAUSE I HAVE ACCOMPLISHED A VERY SUCCESFUL FANFIC!~ ALL THANKS TO ALL MY LOYAL VIEWERS!~ ****I'LL UPDATE 'THE LOSER' LATER OR TOMORROW!~**** Thank you all for your support minna!~ I cannot helo smiling because all of you made this story soooooooooo SPECIAL!~ **

**ARIGATOU MINNA AND DO NOT FORGET TO SAY GOODBYE ((JK)) TO THIS STORY, NE?~ I'm literally crying tears of joy now!~ :"DD THANKS YOU ALL! SAYONARA!**

**XOXO & BEST REGARDS,**

**Your Rin-chan~ :****


End file.
